The Feeling
by Attic Man
Summary: The Weekenders. Tino and Lor find love and problems along with it. Chapters 20 and 21 are the alternate(original) ending. Complete!
1. Acknowledgement

The Feeling - Chapter One: Acknowledgement  
  
Tino lay down in the grass and looked over at Lor who was sitting down next to him. Their eyes were locked together and a happy smile spread across their faces.  
  
"Ahhh, do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" Tino said to Lor.  
  
She just smiled and said, "Well now it is here so you no longer have to wait."  
  
He smiled even wider. Lor giggled at how pleased he was.  
  
"I love you," Tino said to her.  
  
"And I love you too," Lor responded and bent down to kiss him.  
  
Tino lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes waiting for the splendid feeling of her lips, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see his room and himself lying in bed.  
  
"Uhhh, it was that dream again. Man, I have seriously gotta stop havin' that one. It will drive me insane if it doesn't stop," Tino thought to himself.  
  
It had been a few months since Tino started having that dream. The first time he thought it just an odd occurance and dismissed it, but after it happened repeatedly he began to worry. Was it possible that he liked Lor as more than just a friend? A question like that would have sounded very weird to him a few years ago, but now he was beginning to change and he thought of girls in a more serious manner. His first year of high school had been quite a change for him. He found himself growing more "aware" of Tish and Lor. Sure, that was natural, but he began to notice Lor quite a lot, though he hated to admit it.  
  
"That damn dream. What is it trying to prove? It's some type of conspiracy, that's what it is. Like I would really like Lor. Ha! I know she is all about Thomson, plus she is my friend. She is like a sister to me, right? Right! I think..." Tino thought as he walked down to breakfast.  
  
"Hi honey," Tino's mom said from behind a paper as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, hi," Tino muttered.  
  
His mom looked up at him and said, "Something on your mind?"  
  
Tino didn't answer, but instead walked to his seat and sat down looking at the odd culinary treat in front of him. His mom walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face, but got no reaction. It was only when she knocked on his head that he snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Wha-what? Geez, mom you're giving me a headache!" Tino exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, but I had to get you out of a coma, but now that you are fine, mind telling me what has you so riveted?" she responded.  
  
Tino became slightly nervous and stammered, "W-W-What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong! I didn't have any dreams! Nothing rivets me! Nothing! I'm outta here." He ran out leaving his mom shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"Man, that wasn't smooth at all. I gotta be more careful. That damn dream... what do you want Fate?! What do you want me to think?! Damn, could I really like Lor?" Tino wondered in his room.  
  
The idea seemed absurd to him, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was well aware that she liked Thomson, plus she was completely different from him. Why would he be falling for her? No, it couldn't happen, yet he could not deny the weird feeling in his stomach every time he looked at Lor these days.  
  
"It's pointless to even think about it. I don't have feelings for her. Nope. Not in the least. Love? I don't even know what that is. Ha! Not I. Love is nothing to me.... Geez, I'm not even convincing myself here. Well, even if I did like her, she likes Thomson. I mean she is all into him since both are sports fanatics. Yeah I would never stand a chance so no point in thinking about it." Tino thought.  
  
It was useless he couldn't convince himself. As much as he hated to, he had to be realistic. He could no longer deny the feeling after having thought about it this time.  
  
Tino took a deep breath and then said aloud to himself, "I love Lor."  
  
He felt like such a fool saying it, but he had to acknowledge the truth about his feelings.  
  
" Man, I have a bad feeling about this," Tino thought preparing himself for the days ahead dealing with this new feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Hey I decided to space this chapter out and repost it since I thought it looked squashed and so did others. Well hopefully this makes it easier to read now. So keep readin' and keep reviewin'. 


	2. Crushing Blow

The Feeling - Chapter Two: Crushing Blow  
  
Tino got himself ready to go out, he was going to meet his friends for a day at the beach on this particular Saturday. He was only half conscious while he got his swimsuit on and got his towel and things together. His mind was elsewhere as he continued to reel from his earlier proclamation to himself. One thought that kept crossing his mind as he got himself ready was how was he going to keep his composure when he saw Lor in her bathing suit. Sure, he had seen her a million times in it before, but never in his current condition. What if he couldn't talk to her? What if he blurted something out that gave himself away? Maybe he should call them up and say he wasn't going.  
  
"No. I can't do that. I can't let this take control of me. I have to be in control. Keep it together, Tino. You will be fine just go, enjoy the beach, and ignore Lor in a bikini," He thought to himself.  
  
"Hmmm... in a bikini? That would look pretty sweet. Mmmm... that's a very nice picture. Ah shit! What the hell am I doin? If just thinking about her gets me this excited, how the hell am I gonna be able to deal with this in person? I guess I will just have to rely on my iron will.... I am so doomed."   
  
Along the way to the beach Tino took the time to reassure himself that everything would be all right. As he walked, he took deep breaths in hopes they would help build his fortitude. Today would be a great test of his ability to hold up in front of Lor, if he could keep his composure while she was in a bikini, then he definitely could while she was in real clothes. As he got closer to the beach he spied Tish and Carver at the top of the steps, but he didn't spot Lor.  
  
"I wonder if she is sick? Maybe she isn't coming and I worried for nothing. This could be a good thing," Tino thought.  
  
"Hey T," Carver said when he saw Tino approaching.  
  
" Hey Carv, hey Tish," Tino responded, "Lor not comin'?"  
  
" No, I talked to her before I left and she said she would be here," Tish answered.  
  
The feeling of dread came rushing back to Tino.  
  
"Oh look, there she is now," Carver said pointing to out behind Tino.  
  
With great reluctance, Tino began to slowly turn around to look at what was going to be hell for him. When he first caught a look of her he almost let out a yelp of surprise. She was wearing a two-piece bikini that showed off her athletic body. In addition, the bathing suit looked pretty small and fit tightly on her.  
  
"Hey guys. Thanks for waitin' up for me," Lor said.  
  
"No problem. Hey, is that a new bikini?" Tish asked.  
  
"Yeah it is I just got it this past week. It's pretty nice, but I think it makes my butt stick out too much. What do you guys think?" she inquired turning around and sticking her butt in their direction.  
  
"Ahhh!" Tino screamed not being able to restrain himself this time.  
  
The others looked at him curious about his sudden outburst.  
  
Tino looked around slightly embarrassed and managed to get out, "Damn bees. They are real bastards this time of year. Heh ha hoo..." Tino cursed himself mentally for his outburst.  
  
"Okay whatever. Let's just get out on the sand before all the good spots are takin'," Carver said.  
  
A few hours had passed and Tino had made it so far without being too obvious about his feelings. Primarily, he tried to keep himself where Lor wasn't. If she was sunbathing than he went swimming, and if she went swimming then he was sunbathing. However, one time he fell into a brief sleep while sunbathing and hadn't noticed her coming out of the water back to where they had setup their umbrella and such. It might not have been so bad for him, but his eyes opened to her bending over only a few feet in front of his face. Immediately, he reached down to adjust his bathing suit.  
  
"Hey dude. Something wrong with your trunks?" Lor questioned.  
  
"Uhhhh nothing. Just got some sand in them that's all. A LOT of sand," Tino said lying to her.  
  
"Well okay then. I'm goin' back in the water," Lor called out as she ran off.  
  
Tino waved to her and breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't sticking around to sunbathe. No way could he have gotten up and walked to the water, what with his excitement showing and all.  
  
"Oh man. I have got to stay awake and make sure that doesn't happen again," Tino thought to himself.   
  
Soon the day wound down and the group started to pack up to leave. Tino felt proud of himself having made it through the entire time with minimal outbursts and lying.   
  
"Man, nothing like a day at the beach. Fun in the sun, girls in bikinis, and a good excuse for me to strut my stuff," Carver commented flexing to try and prove his point.  
  
"Dude, are you trying to make some form of a muscle?" Lor asked.  
  
Carver grumbled something and went back to packing up the stuff.  
  
Just before they had everything together Tish said excitedly to Lor, "Look! It's Thomson and I think he is coming this way!"  
  
"What! Where? What do I say?" Lor said panicked.  
  
"Hey there Lor," came Thomson's voice from behind her.  
  
She whirled around and got out, "Eerrmmer."  
  
Thomson resumed talking seemingly oblivious to Lor's gibberish, "So I was thinking if you aren't doing anything tomorrow then maybe you would like to go to the movies with me and afterwards we could hang out or something?"  
  
Lor simply nodded her head in agreement knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to speak words.  
  
"Well okay then I will pick you up at your house around 12:00. Is that good?" Lor once again nodded in consent since words still failed her.  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow," And with that Thomson was off.  
  
"Way to go, Lor!" Tish exclaimed. "Yeah, congratulations!" Carver added.  
  
"Thanks guys, but I hope that I'll have my voice for tomorrow," Lor said in response.  
  
"Well, I think you will be fine. If the past is any indication you will be able to talk to him once push comes to shove. History also reminds us that you need to be yourself," Tish commented.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Hey, I have grown up since then I know what to do," Lor said.  
  
Carver laughed a bit, but then caught sight of Tino and asked, "Hey T, you alright? You look kind of pale."  
  
Tino could barely lift his head, but still managed to say, "Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."  
  
"If you say so, man."  
  
Of course, Tino was not alright, in fact, he felt downright horrible. The look in Lor's eyes when Thomson was around had sent daggers into him. He could see the love in her eyes for him, how could he ever be with her? The whole walk home Tino stayed silent letting the idea of Lor and Thomson going out writhe around in his mind. He barely heard Tish and Carver say to him that they would get pizza tomorrow. He nodded his head in a mechanical fashion half agreeing to meet them there and half just acknowledging that he heard them.  
  
  
  
When Tino got home he wasn't hungry for whatever concoction his mother had thrown together for dinner. Instead, he went to his room and threw himself on his bed to boil in his thoughts.  
  
"What am I going to do? She will never look my way. I'm crazy to be in love with her. Look at me I'm just a scrawny nerd. Why would she or anybody go for me? Shit! Why did this happen to me? I have to clear my mind. I think I'll go to sleep maybe things will look better tomorrow I doubt it, but it's the only thing I can hope for."  
  
Maybe in his dreams he could find some solace from the crushing blow, he had received that day, but tomorrow was another day and another chance for him to clear things out.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Hi there, I am hard at work writing this thing so if you are to the whole Tino/Lor thing then things will be pretty cool for you because I am making sure I get this story out there in a timely fashion. As with most stories please review this one and flames and such are more than welcome. Any and all suggestions will be considered, though, not all may be used since I kind of have a basic out line in my head. And if you are curious why this has a PG-13 rating its because of the cursing primarily. I feel there is and will be enough to warrant the rating. Also this way I have more leeway with adult themes and such ok stay tuned for more in this story and remember please review!! Reposted for easier reading. 


	3. Dark Day

The Feeling - Chapter Three: Dark Day  
  
Tino woke up that Sunday morning in a daze not sure of the time or even really what had happened the day before. Slowly though, it all came back to him which really wasn't a pleasant thing. He got out of bed and went down to breakfast, hungry since he had skipped dinner in favor of sleep. The walk from his room to the kitchen seemed like an eternity as he dragged his feet and remembered Saturday's harrowing event. Eventually, he made his way to the table looking and feeling like he just came out of a war zone.  
  
As he took his seat his mom looked up at him and said, "Good morning, Mr. Sunshine."  
  
Tino met his mom's gaze not at all amused by her sarcasm and so he replied, "Is it good?"  
  
He put his head in his arms on the table not wanting to talk or do anything for that matter except eat.  
  
His mom took a sip of her coffee and asked, "Something wrong, sweetie?"  
  
Tino just waved his hand motioning that everything was fine.  
  
Tino's mom sighed knowing her son too well "Does this have anything to do with your newly admitted feelings for Lor?"  
  
Tino lifted his head up with a mixture of shock and embarrassment stuttering, "H-H-How do you know?! I mean w-what are you talking about?!"  
  
His mom just rolled her eyes "Why are you surprised? You know I know everything. Remember I'm your mother?"  
  
Tino admitted defeat knowing full well that he couldn't hide anything from her. "Right, that mind reading thing of yours, I really have to remember that from now on," Tino commented.  
  
"Yeah, that and the fact that when you say things like 'I love Lor' aloud it can be heard, " his mom responded.  
  
Tino slumped back into his chair reminding himself to watch where, when, and what he said.  
  
"Honey, if that is how you really feel about her then you need to talk with her about it. She is your friend you should be comfortable about talking with her. If you don't this will just eat away at you, and you'll be miserable all the time."  
  
Tino looked down at the table and spoke, "Yeah I know that, but she likes this other guy. It would just be awkward for me, confessing my feelings when I know that she is in love with someone else. I mean, what if it weirds her out, and then we become so uncomfortable around each other that we can't be friends anymore. Then what?"  
  
The mere thought of not being friends with Lor anymore made Tino cringe inside.  
  
"Well, Tino, if you don't talk with her about your feelings then your friendship will get ruined anyway since you can't be comfortable around her now. If you talk about it with her than things can work out for the better. Sure, Lor may not feel the exact same way as you but she is your friend, she will understand," Tino's mom said to him.  
  
He thought about what his mom said and knew she was right. He had to talk to Lor when she got back from her date with Thomson he would make sure to call her and talk things out.   
  
"Mmmmmm this pizza smells great! Let's dig in!" Carver exclaimed as the delicious looking pie was placed in front of them.  
  
They all took their slices and immediately Carver began stuffing his face.  
  
Tish was removing the pieces of pepperoni when she noticed that Tino was barely eating his slice, "Hey Tino, why the long face?"  
  
Looking sullen, Tino said, "Huh? Nothin', nothin'......... I'm just a little disappointed that Lor isn't here with us. It doesn't feel right to me not havin' her here."  
  
"Why? There have been plenty of times when one of us isn't around to get pizza. What would make this time so different?" Carver asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it's because she isn't here since she is out with Thomson," Tino responded.  
  
"How does that make a difference?" Tish asked.  
  
"Well, every time one of us hasn't been here for pizza it's been because of something family or school related, but this time it's because Lor is hanging out with someone else. What if she likes hanging out with him so much she leaves our group in favor of Thomson? This could be the end of our quintessential quad!"  
  
"Quintessential quad?" Carver questioned.  
  
"Tino, I think you are overreacting. Lor has been our friend for years she wouldn't just ditch us like that. I know she has an ubercrush on Thomson, but I don't think that she would really choose him over us," Tish said.  
  
"Yeah I know but......ubercrush?"  
  
"Look, just have a little faith in Lor. Carver and I do. Right, Carver?"  
  
"Mmrghh hurmgah."  
  
"Swallow your god damned food, Carver," Tish chastised.  
  
"Sorry. Yeah Tino things will be fine. You are just lettin' your worrisome nature get the best of you kind of like you do in every situation," Carver responded.  
  
" I do NOT let my worrisome nature get the best of me in every situation. And this time I have a legitimate reason for worrying. What if Lor and Thomson become a couple then what?" Tino snapped back.  
  
"Then I am happy for Lor since she is my friend and its what she wanted. If it does work out then you should be supportive as well," Tish said.  
  
"What!? I will not be supportive because it will be disastrous. I don't want to see Lor and Thomson together. It could take her away from the group. I'm telling you if their relationship works out it won't be a good thing for any of us," Tino said in reply.  
  
"No, I think it would only be a problem for you since you seem to have the hang up over this. I think you should get some rest and calm down a bit," Tish told him.  
  
"Grrr, maybe I do need to relax a little. I'm going to go home, but first I want one last slice of pizza. Hey, what the-? What happened to all the pizza?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I ate it," Carver said.  
  
"Damn it, Carv," Tino replied.  
  
"You snooze, you lose."  
  
"Oh well, it's not the first time. Alright guys, later days," Tino said as he left.  
  
"Yeah, later days," both Tish and Carver said.  
  
After Tino was gone for a few minutes Carver turned to Tish and asked, "What do you think he had stuck up his ass?"  
  
"I don't know. He was very worried and over reactive even for him. It's strange he has never acted this extreme before over Lor or any of us for that matter," Tish answered.  
  
"Hey, maybe Tino has fallen for Lor and he is jealous of Thomson?" Carver offered.  
  
The two were silent for a second and stared at each other.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" both laughed loudly.  
  
"Whew. That was a good one, Carver."  
  
"Thanks. I knew we needed a good laugh after Tino bein' so serious and all."  
  
Tino walked home in a hurry just wanting to throw himself onto his bed and escape all his emotions that he felt were taunting him. Yes, he knew he loved Lor and he knew he had to talk to her, but he couldn't just ignore the fact that at that very moment she was out on a date with her crush. It's not like Thomson just appeared out of the blue, he had been the object of Lor's desire for years now. How was he supposed to compete with years of longing for someone?  
  
"I must talk with her. This is eating me alive, but what do I say? 'Hi Lor. Guess what? I love you.' Yeah that would fly like a rock plane. Her date came at the worst possible time. Why couldn't Thomson have just waited a few more days to ask her so I could have talked to her with minimal complications? I can't believe how much this is bothering me I'm shaking at the very thought of Lor with him."  
  
From here Tino ran home in fear of breaking down on the street. He ran in the front door, right up to his room, and locked the door. Tino lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Shouldn't I be happy for Lor? If I do love her then I should want what's best for her and be supportive of what she wants. Since she has been longing for Thomson then I should be happy that she has finally reached her goal. If she can only be my friend since she is Thomson's girlfriend then I should be satisfied with that. Sure, it doesn't completely fill my sentiments towards her, but it's better than not being with her at all. If the sacrificing of my love for her helps to keep from complicating matters for her than so be it. I will carry my cross in her name. Maybe this sorrow and anguish will strengthen my resolve if I should ever meet another that I love. Maybe then my will to make that girl notice me will be strong enough to do so. On the other hand what if she does begin to hang out with Thomson in favor of us? Then I won't have her as my girlfriend or my friend, she will become nothing more than a memory. What if the only way she would stay is knowing how I felt because then she would see how much it means for her to stay with us, with me? No, that is too idealistic. Stick to reality. Forget those dreams. Aaargh...... there is no right choice. I thought talking to her was the answer but now that I think about it I can't do it......... She is my friend, she will understand,........ but how can she understand when I am almost asking her to give up her years of love for Thomson in favor of me? Plus, she didn't ask him out, he asked her so clearly he also likes her! There is no way it could work out for me since I am the only one with this feeling while in that relationship they both feel love. Reality, reality, I must stick to reality. My talking to her and confessing my feelings for her will only make her awkward with me and alienate her from me. I can't do it. I must resign to the fact that she will be with Thomson...... Arrghh! Damn it! Damn it! I can't accept this! It's like being torn in two! Shit! Why did this have to happen to me? I don't want to lose her to Thomson, but I can't bring myself to talk her......... I have to accept reality, right now she is out with Thomson the guy she loves and I am here sulking with no answers. It's obvious I've already lost her to Thomson. The decision has been made and I had no say in it. I must accept the facts. Lor is with Thomson and that is that. The only thing I can do is support her decision since I.........love her."  
  
Tino continued to stare at his ceiling, but after that point he didn't think anything. His mind became blank as he lay there. For him there was nothing left to think, nothing he wanted to think about. There was only darkness in his mind because there was nothing else. Soon night came and even into the late night he laid there staring at his ceiling with nothing in his mind, and nothing in his heart. Sleep came and for the first time in his life he dreamt nothing.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
Yes, this chapter is noticeably darker than the others, which was done on purpose. On a side note the "quintessential quad" that one is for you, Edge. And one more thing: To Gandalf the Beige, sorry but this won't be a LotR crossover. Stay tuned, and keep readin and reviewin. 


	4. Odd Behavior

The Feeling - Chapter Four: Odd Behavior  
  
The week dragged by for Tino, since it was weighed down by the heavy thoughts in his mind. But after an eternity or two had passed, Friday was upon him and the bell rang to start the weekend. Normally, this was Tino's favorite time of the week, but not now. Little made him happy with his feelings gnawing at his soul. As he walked out of school he spied Tish and Carver by the street so he went to meet up with them.  
  
"Hey Tino," both Tish and Carver said as he approached.  
  
Tino answered with a mute, half-hearted nod.  
  
"Man, what is it these days? Why is everyone in such a bad mood?" Carver burst out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tino asked his voice full of melancholy.  
  
"Well, this whole week I haven't been able to talk to Lor at all. Anytime I see her in school she walks away from me, and she won't answer her phone either. And whenever I do see her she looks like she is in some type of depression. Then you walk around all week lookin' and soundin' like you're carrying the world on your shoulders. Why can't you guys just cheer up?" Carver said.  
  
"Yeah, you two have been in terrible shape lately it seems. Especially Lor, at least you talk to us. I also haven't been able to contact her. I wonder what's wrong?" Tish added.  
  
"Have you talked to her, T?"  
  
The last thing Tino wanted to be asked about was talking with Lor, but he managed to shake his head no.  
  
"Well that's odd. None of us have been able to reach her something must have happened to her, but what could it be?" Tish wondered aloud.  
  
"Who knows? And its not like we can find out either since she won't talk to us. It must have been something terrible if she is avoiding us for all this time, " Carver added.  
  
Tino became lost in thought as he also began to wonder what might be the cause of Lor's odd behavior. What would she have to be depressed about? He felt he had just cause for depression, but not her. If anything she should be bursting for joy since she was coming off the weekend of her big date with Thomson.  
  
"Well anyway, I suggest that we all go home and try to get in touch with Lor to find out what is going on and to plan something for tomorrow," Tish said.  
  
"Alright sounds like a plan to me. So I will see you guys tomorrow then," Carver said as he left.  
  
"You gonna be alright, Tino? Do you understand the plan?" Tish asked.  
  
"Yeah I got it. I'll be sure to get on it," Tino replied though he was pretty certain he wouldn't call Lor in fear of hearing her voice.  
  
"Alright, then I will start work on my end. See you tomorrow and get well, Tino"  
  
Tino sat in his room the first time he weeks he didn't feel like collapsing in tears while in his room. Now he had even more on his mind except now it wasn't all thoughts that ripped through his heart. His curiosity had been piqued by Lor's self-alienation. What was the terrible secret she was harboring all of a sudden? It didn't make sense to Tino. Not only was it weird to him that she would act in such a way, he was expecting her to come to school full of life. If he just had a weekend where he got to go out with the person he loved, then he would be walking on air and kicking up his heels. Instead, Lor seemed to be doing the opposite, dragging herself down into a mire.  
  
"Hmmmm...... this is a most interesting development. Her depression is coming out of left field. It makes absolutely no sense. She avoided talking to all of us, maybe it's my worst fear, she is ditching us in favor of Thomson. However, Carver said that she looked very depressed. That could mean that something so horrible happened that she can't even bring herself to talk about it. Ahhhhh, it feels good to do some paranoid speculation that isn't horribly depressing."  
  
Tino sat there and continued his wondering. He questioned every possible reason why Lor would avoid them and not speak to anyone. After several hours of pondering Tino could only come to the conclusion that he had no idea what to think. Then the thought crossed his mind to try and call Lor to talk to her.  
  
"No, I can't call her. I don't know if I could take it. After last weekend, my nerves are shot as far as calling her goes. On the other hand, her behavior is worth investigating as a friend."  
  
Tino reached for the phone, but he stopped short of picking it up and pulled his hand away. He couldn't bring himself to phone her. The depression came rushing over him, and he shivered as he felt a chill run through himself. Here was the person he loved, possibly in pain, and he couldn't call her. Tino wanted to be the one to reach out and hold her hand and say everything will be all right, but he didn't think he would be able to hold himself together when talking with the person he could never have.  
  
"Depression is a real bitch. This isn't like me at all. I am still her friend, I think, so I have the right to call her and know what is wrong. At the same time, though, I know her voice will be tying my stomach in knots."  
  
Once again, Tino started his internal battle and reached for the phone, his hand shaking the entire time. His hand hovered over the phone as a million thoughts representing all the pros and cons of the situation whizzed through his mind. Just as he was about to make his decision the phone rang. The ringing startled Tino who had been in a complete daze. After regaining himself and realizing the phone was indeed ringing, he answered it.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tino?" the voice said weakly  
  
. Tino knew that voice. It was Lor.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," came his response after finding his voice again.  
  
"Um, could you do me a big favor?" Lor asked sounding like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Sure, anything," Tino responded a bit shaken by her tone of voice.  
  
"Could you meet me by the beach?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Tino replied full of curiosity.  
  
"Thanks. Bye," Lor said and hung up the phone.  
  
Tino held the phone for a moment or two wondering if that really had just happened. He hung the phone up slowly, and got up to meet Lor. As he left he felt his entire world resting on his shoulders, but now he was determined to keep his courage and help his friend.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
Yeah I know this chapter is short, but it's only because I wanted the next chapter to be on it's own. And I wrote the second half of this chapter while very tired and fighting off writer's block and I am too lazy to rewrite it so if it sucks sorry it won't happen again. At least I hope it doesn't. Keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	5. Feeling

The Feeling - Chapter Five: Feeling 

Tino left his house in a rush, almost running to the beach. His desire to find out what Lor had called him for and why she sounded so terrible had erased his depression. Now the only thing on his mind was the thought of helping his friend. He no longer cared about anything else, she wanted to talk and he was going to listen.

"This is no time to let my fears get in the way. I have a friend in need, and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna help out. I'll see you in hell, Fate," Tino thought with conviction.

When he got to the beach he looked around for Lor. Eventually he spotted her standing at the wall looking out towards the sun setting into the ocean.

Tino then began walking in her direction thinking, "Tonight, I am all ears for Lor."

As he approached her, Lor turned slightly to look at him.

When he was finally standing next to her she whispered, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, you know I wouldn't let you down. We are friends and we stick together. I know something is wrong from your tone of voice and your behavior this past week so there is no way I could turn you away," Tino said seriously.

Lor smiled slightly for the first time that week, happy that he was there for her.

"Thanks, Tino. It really means a lot to me that you are such a good friend. You have always been there for me, helping me out when I needed it. I don't know where I would be without your advice and help."

Tino felt like a new man hearing these words.

"I'm your friend. It's only natural to do that. Friends don't refuse help or turn you away. Friends will be there for you in your darkest days, when it seems like there is no hope you can turn to them and they will be there. Over these years you have also helped me out by lending me money or helping me with sports despite my complete inability to play them. It is a two-way street you are there for me and I am there for you. Like two angels with only one wing, they must stick together to fly. So then what did you want to see me about?"

Lor's smile disappeared and she looked back out at the sun.

She took a deep breath before talking, "It's about my date with Thomson. It wasn't ... It wasn't what I had expected. I was fooled."

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow you. What do you mean you were fooled?" Tino asked.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Noontime came around, Thomson pulled up and I got in his car to go to the movies. Things started off real nice, we talked about sports and things on the ride there. When we got to the theater he paid for my ticket and popcorn. At that time I felt so wonderful because things were going so well. During the theater he held my hand, which really had always been a dream of mine. However, he started to get a bit 'close'. Soon his hands were getting a little too busy. I didn't really mind at first, but when I felt his hand begin to grope my breast a little, I was angry to say the least. I got up and walked out of the movie. Soon after Thomson followed asking what was wrong. Of course I read him the riot act telling him to not treat me like that. Unfortunately, he just laughed it off and said I was bein' too sensitive."

"That damned bastard.." Tino muttered coldly.

Lor continued, "But he did say that he would be more careful, and I, like a fool, decided to believe him. We finished watching the movie and he only held my hand from that point on. After the movie was over he asked if I wanted to hang some more. I said yes so we got into his car and drove off. We went to some park I have never been to before. I didn't think much of it, but we drove off deeper into the park with fewer people as we continued on and then I started to get a little worried. When we finally came to a stop I didn't see anyone else around. He smiled at me, but it was so empty. He told me that he was goin to make my dreams come true because he knew how much I wanted to be with him. He leaned over and began kissing me, and I was so stunned that I didn't move at all. Soon things turned into what I feared. I felt him try to undo my jeans and then I pulled away. He may have been the guy that I have had a crush on for so long, but I barely knew him and there was no way I was gonna let him have me."

Tino was fuming with rage. He could barely believe his ears.

"What a disgusting pig. I can't believe this," Tino growled.

"I'm not done yet," Lor commented.

"After I pulled away, Thomson looked at me and asked me what the problem was. I told him that, like I had already said at the theaters, that he wasn't going to treat me like that. I told him that I wanted to be treated with decency and respect. He was taken aback and said that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Apparently, he thought that since I have had a crush on him for so long that I would be an easy target. I wanted out right then and there, but he claimed that nobody ditched him. He tried one last time to get what he wanted but I kicked him away screaming. He told me to calm down, that he was no rapist, but he did kick me out of the car telling me to walk home. Honestly, though I was glad to get out of the car. Just before he pulled away he told me that he was going to tell all his fellow seniors at school and that I would be sorry because I was only a sophomore. Then he called me a bitch, while he drove off. It was horrible."

Lor broke into tears as she finished. Tino instinctively put his arm around her to comfort her.

"It's just that I wanted to be with him for so long and I've talked to him before, but I never thought he was capable of something like this. I never should have trusted him."

"There was no way you could have known that it would turn out that way. Don't beat yourself up over this. He was bein' a complete pig, it's all his fault. You can't drag yourself down over this."

"I know, but I liked him for so long. All of those years are gone now. It's like I wasted all that time pining over him. I really wanted to have a relationship with him, but I didn't want to be taken advantage of."

"Lor, a relationship should be two people on equal terms with their feelings equally shared between the two of them. You can't focus on this mess and let it take over. You must move on and find someone who wants to talk with you, to be with you, not just use you for your body."

Lor looked up at Tino her eyes clearing up a bit. She hugged him and thanked him for listening.

"This whole week I avoided everyone because I just felt so terrible and I wanted to be alone with my feelings. Today, however, I knew I had to talk with someone or else it would drive me mad. That is why I called you because I know that I can talk to you about anything. I just wanted to let you know that I trust your advice and, more importantly, you very much."

Tino smiled at her and said, "You know, that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. It means a lot to me to know that you feel that way. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk at all I will be right there for you. No matter what, I will not turn my back on you."

"Thanks, Tino. I'm glad I called you because I knew that you would be the right person to talk to. It's nice to know there is someone always watching out for me. I don't know what I would do without you, Tino."

"Thanks, but from now on let me or Carver or Tish know about a problem, we will be glad to help."

"Yeah about that. I don't mean to be mean to Carver or Tish, but you are the only one I feel comfortable talking to about something serious like this. When I am talking with you I feel at ease and that I know you won't blab this stuff around. I don't want you to think that I don't trust Carver and Tish, I just trust you most."

"I understand. So, you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I feel better now. I can't thank you enough for bein' here for me."

"Anytime, Lor." Tino answered.

The two embraced and Lor said, "You know I could stay like this forever, feeling someone holding me not only physically, but emotionally as well."

Tino felt brave in that instant and said, "Then why don't you stay like this forever?"

Lor looked at Tino not being able to find the words for what she felt. His sudden courage completely overcame him and he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

As sudden as his courage came it left again and Tino broke the embrace apologizing profusely, "I am so sorry. I don't know what overcame me. I just, just.. I don't know. I'm sorry I'll go now."

He turned to leave, but Lor grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I would like to thank you."

With that Lor resumed the kiss bringing him back into the embrace. Tino felt time and the world slow to a halt as he felt her lips press against his. The feeling of joy and love that Tino felt flowing through his veins was indescribable. This is what he had wanted all along, to know this feeling.

Once the kiss broke and time resumed its duties Lor asked with a smile, "Are you still willing to hold me forever?"

Tino smiled back, "Gladly."

The two hugged tightly enjoying the warm feeling of being held by someone else. All of their depression and sadness washed away then as they looked out towards the setting sun enjoying their first moment 'together'. This is what they had both been looking for, this feeling, the feeling of love.

End of Chapter Five

Well, they are finally together, but don't get the idea that the story is over now. This show is just startin'. You may have noticed that I mentioned Thomson is older than Lor and the others and let's face it he has to be. Look, at the guy in the episodes he is a giant next to Lor. I never really liked the idea of them together anyway. I mean Thomson looks so damn old. I swear it makes him look like a child molester or something. Oh sorry I got a little carried away. Anyway the main point here is that I invoked the story's title in this chapter so that's four points for me. Keep readin' and reviewin'. Stay tuned for more.


	6. Shock

The Feeling - Chapter Six: Shock  
  
Tino woke up that Saturday morning with quite possibly the biggest grin on his face ever. He had just come off the greatest night of his life. Lor and Tino had just sat there watching the sunset holding each other, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. As Tino got himself dressed he knew that the night before would be ingrained into his memory forever. He whistled a happy tune as he felt like a new man since his dream had finally been fulfilled. Never in a million years would he have thought that things would turn out this way. Tino had to keep reminding himself the entire time that he was really with Lor now.  
  
"Wow. I have never felt this good. I know people always talked about how great it was to be in love, but now that I am experiencing it I know what they mean. Nothin' can bring me down from this high," Tino thought to himself.  
  
He went downstairs to get his breakfast and found Lor and his mom sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh hey Lor, you're here early," Tino commented.  
  
"Yeah well I wanted to talk with you about something," Lor answered.  
  
Tino's mom spoke up, "Congratulations Tino, it looks like things worked out for you after all. You know, I always thought you two would make a cute couple."  
  
"Thanks, Tino's mom," Lor replied.  
  
"Geez, mom. You're embarrassing me," Tino said.  
  
"Oh come on Tino you should be happy that your mom thinks we make a good couple this way we don't have to sneak around here and stuff," Lor said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true," Tino answered.  
  
"Well even if you guys did sneak around I would still know so it's just easier this way," Tino's mom commented.  
  
Both Tino and Lor looked at each other and than at Ms. Tonitini knowing full well that she would know all of what they did.  
  
Tino's mom chuckled a bit, "Don't worry I won't pry into your alone time. Well, not often at least. Anyway how would you two like some tofu pancakes?"  
  
"I don't think so, remember Lor had something she wanted to talk to me about? Come on, Lor let's go to my room so we can talk in a more secure environment."  
  
Tino led Lor up to his room to try and escape his mom's ear range.  
  
Once there Tino shut the door and asked, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Carver and Tish. I think we should tell them about us, but I'm worried about how they will take the news. What if it's too much for them? Or what if they don't believe us at all? What if they just laugh at us?"  
  
"Well, this is something serious to think about. I also agree that we have to tell them, but you are right that there is no guarantee that this will go over well at all. Think of it this way though, we have known Carver and Tish for years now and we have always been honest with them so we need to be honest now as well. Sure it may be weird for them to accept this at first, but I am sure they will come around. We just need to have faith in them that's all."  
  
"I hope you are right."  
  
"Of course I am. We are meeting up with them later today at the Snack Shack, so we will tell them then, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Lor jumped up and kissed Tino. He was startled at first, but then he remembered that kissing and such were now fair game between the two of them. He decided to return the favor and he pulled her close and laid his own kiss on her. The two smiled at each other in their loving embrace, and went back to kissing each other, letting everything fade from their minds.  
  
"Man, where are those two? I'm hungry now, damn it!" Carver spouted.  
  
"Calm down they will be here. You just have to have some patience." Tish answered him.  
  
"I have patience, and my patience is hungry."  
  
"That doesn't even make any sense."  
  
"I know because I'm so damn hungry!"  
  
Tish shook her head, "Carver, that- hey look there they are."  
  
She pointed as Tino and Lor came running up.  
  
"Where, in the good and holy name of all that is cool, have you been?!" Carver yelled as they arrived.  
  
"Sorry, Tino had a bit of a sore throat and I was showing him an old fashion remedy that I know of," Lor answered.  
  
"It certainly did the trick all right. Why every bit of my throat is cured, it feels completely revitalized," Tino added.  
  
"Really? That's pretty amazing." Tish said.  
  
"Regardless, it delayed our snacking already, we don't need detailed explanations delaying it anymore," Carver interjected his hunger taking control.  
  
"Alright, alright let's get the food before Carver has a coronary," Tish commented.  
  
The four of them got their fries and chug-a-freezes, and they sat at their usual table. Once seated, Lor gave Tino a bit of a nudge to signal for them to reveal their relationship.  
  
Tino took a deep breath and started, "Hey you guys? I, uhh, we have something really important to tell you."  
  
Carver and Tish exchanged glances due to Tino's serious tone.  
  
"Okay, proceed," Carver finally said.  
  
"Well this isn't easy to say, but you see Lor and I well we, we kind of, that is to say that we, under these circumstances, uhhh, we felt that, this is a mutual, uhhh, it's in our best interests, well what I'm tryin' to say is that we feel that, uhhh, we, uhhh, you know?"  
  
"What in the hell are you blabbering about?" Carver asked.  
  
"What I mean is, is that, uhhh-"  
  
"Tino and I are going out. We are a couple now, that is the important news," Lor interjected suddenly while reaching out to hold Tino's hand.  
  
A silence fell among the four as Carver and Tish went back to eating the food. Tino and Lor looked at each other not sure about what to make of the situation.  
  
"Did you guys hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, we heard you. You and Tino are-"  
  
Carver didn't finish as he passed out on to the floor followed in suit by Tish.  
  
"Well, that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Tino commented.  
  
"Yeah, same here, but I guess we should take care of these two now."  
  
Tino and Lor helped a half-conscious Tish and half-conscious Carver outside to a nearby bench. After a minute or two both of them fully came around.  
  
"Wait, now let me get this straight you two, meaning Lor and Tino, are going out, meaning you go on dates?" Carver asked.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Tino answered.  
  
"Hahahaha! I get it now. You two are playing a prank on us. You almost had me fooled there. You guys are good," Carver said.  
  
"Carv, this isn't a joke we really are going out now," Lor told him.  
  
"Yeah right. I won't fall for this joke."  
  
"Tish, you believe us right?" Tino asked.  
  
"I-I don't know, I mean you and Lor, it doesn't seem like it could be true."  
  
"You have to believe us. You know what? I'll prove it!" Lor said defiantly.  
  
She grabbed Tino and pulled him into a kiss and made it very apparent that she was using tongue. Tish and Carver stared in complete shock not being able to take their eyes away from their two friends making out.  
  
After the kiss broke Lor asked, "So what do you think now?"  
  
Neither Carver nor Tish could say anything. Their mouths hung agape with little squeaking noises being the only sound they could make.  
  
"Come on guys say something," Tino urged.  
  
Finally, Tish spoke up, "I think I have to go lie down and think about this,"  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Tish. I'll see you guys later," Carver said in agreement.  
  
The two of them left, leaving Tino and Lor behind.  
  
"Well, that didn't go to smoothly at all," Lor commented.  
  
Tino came up from behind her and held her hand, "It's just a shock to them, I think that they will get over it. I mean think about it, what if they had just told you that they were going out together?"  
  
"I would completely freak out. I guess I see your point."  
  
Lor leaned up against Tino and sighed, "I really hope they come around."  
  
"Don't worry we just have to have trust in them. To be honest, I'm still coming to terms with what this means myself."  
  
"What do you mean? You don't like this?"  
  
"No, I don't like it. I absolutely LOVE it. When I say I'm coming to terms I mean that I am free to do this."  
  
Tino lifted Lor's head up and began kissing her letting their tongues duel. After a few minutes of their oral dance, the two separated.  
  
"Hey, let me walk you home," Tino said to Lor.  
  
"Alright, there is nothing left to do here. Perhaps tomorrow Tish and Carver will have calmed down."  
  
"Of course they will, so for now let's ride."  
  
The two walked off hand in hand hoping that their friends would come to terms with this shocking development.  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
Has anyone noticed that I end every chapter by somehow working in the chapter's title? I know I have, but that's because I intentionally do it so you know why the chapter is called what it's called. Except, I didn't do it for chapter four because it didn't fit there. Just some useless trivia that I knew you didn't care about, so I felt the need to mention it. Two more things: First, I think the phrase "oral dance" is funny so if it you feel it's too racy for a PG-13 story too damn bad and secondly, to all the people who are reading this and especially to all who are reviewing this thanks for the support. Stay tuned and keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	7. Promise

The Feeling - Chapter Seven: Promise 

Lor rushed to get herself ready quickly throwing her clothes on and combing her hair. Tino had phoned a few minutes earlier to call together a meeting at his house to work things out with Tish and Carver. She was happy that he had decided to take the initiative because she didn't even have any idea on how to talk with Tish and Carver about the current situation. After a little bit more of getting ready she was out the door and on her way to Tino's house. She practically ran the whole way since she was so eager to smooth things out with Carver and Tish. She hated feeling that her friends felt so alienated from her and Tino. In addition, she had a special first date planned. Eventually, Lor arrived and found that Tish and Carver were already there.

"Alright now that Lor is here we can begin. As we all know yesterday there was some tension and maybe some apprehension as to the revelation that Lor and I are dating now. I would like to say now that none of us are leaving this room until the problem is settled. I know this may not be easy, but we have all been friends for years now and I can't think of having such a rift between us. I understand that what we told you was completely unexpected, but the fact is we are in love with each other and we want you guys to accept that fact. Now this doesn't mean that we are hanging out time will be reduced or that we are going to bog you guys down with lovey-dovey stuff (at least not often). We are all friends just now Lor and I are boyfriend/girlfriend, but we want nothing to change. Okay?"

"I understand. I know I didn't accept the facts gracefully yesterday, but it just took some time for me to think about it. I know that you guys are still our friends and that even though you two have a special connection now, you will still be there for us. In fact, I have to say that if the two of you have found love with each other than I am happy for the both of you. You guys are my friends so I always want what is best for you. Sure, I'll probably still be in disbelief every now and then for the next week or two, but I still need to fully adjust. I just want you to know that I believe in you guys and congratulations," Tish replied.

"Thanks, Tish that means a lot. I'm glad that you understand. Like Tino said, we aren't going to ignore you guys or anything. We will still hang together just Tino and I will have our own special occasions sometimes. The main thing here is that you understand so it doesn't cause a divide in our friendship. It's nice to know that we have your support and that we don't have to feel awkward around each other because of this. Now, what about you Carver? Can you accept me and Tino as a couple?"

Carver stared at the three of them for a little contemplating everything.

He looked down at the floor for a little and took a deep breath and finally voiced his opinion, "You know, hearing that the two of you are going out now is hard for me to swallow. I realize that we are growing up and that in these years we grow more 'aware' of each other. However, I never really thought that we would find someone special within our group. In a way, I have always seen us as a group with such a tight knit friendship that there was going no higher than the relationship we had established. I've seen couples and people in love get together and I have seen them fall apart easily too, because they have so much to think about and to consider. We don't have that problem because we are all laid back and we take everything as it is, good or bad. I would see those falling apart couples and it always reminded me that we were stronger than that. We have stuck together through thick and thin because we didn't have something like love weighing down on us. Now you two are bringing that unknown element into the group. What if you two have a terrible breakup and it tears us all apart? What do we do then? I can't imagine not hanging with all of you. I'm afraid that you guys being together could destroy us in the long run. However, I do trust you guys. I have my fears and I think they are legitimate, but I won't stand in the way of you guys being in love. I have enough faith in you guys to believe that maybe you will avoid the same fate as all those other couples I have seen before. So I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I can accept you two together because we are friends and I trust the two of you."

"Thanks, Carv. I understand where you are coming from. I mean my parents are divorced so I know all too well that couples can fall apart, but I promise you that no matter what, we are all friends first and foremost and that I will do everything possible to make sure that we don't fall apart," Tino said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I do have a question for you, Lor. What happened to you being in love with Thomson?" Carver asked.

Lor's face dropped a bit and she said with a slow, serious voice, "I don't have much to say other than the fact that my love for him was a mistake and that he is not the person I thought him to be."

Carver knew not to pry further and left it at that.

"Well, I think we have accomplished great things here today. You see? This is how you can tell that we are such great friends because no matter what we stick together and we ride on," Tino commented.

The others agreed and they all gave a group handshake to signify their unbreakable bond.

"So what are we gonna do today guys?" Tish asked.

"Umm, actually I was thinking that me and Tino could go on our first date today," Lor said a bit hesitant.

"Oh! Well that's fine. I mean the first date is very special so if you had something in mind, then by all means, go ahead with that," Tish replied.

"Thanks for understanding," Lor said.

"Alright Carver, let's go get us a pizza."

"You got it Miss K."

The two got up and walked out of the room.

However, Carver turned around to Tino and said, "Hey, T, remember you promised."

"Yeah I know, Carv. I won't let you down."

"Thanks, man. Hey make sure to take it easy on her too, eh? Haha."

"Yeah I gotcha. Now go hurry up and get your pizza."

With that, Tish and Carver were on their way.

"Well now then, I guess the next order of business would be you telling me about this date you have planed for us," Tino said to Lor.

"Well, I can't do that. It's a surprise," Lor said with a smile.

"A surprise, eh? Well, I wonder what you can come up with," Tino said with a whetted curiosity.

"Oh, I'm thinking that you will enjoy what I have planned very much," Lor answered.

"Then let us find out," Tino said leading the way out of his room.

Tino liked good surprises. If someone told him that they had a surprise for him and that he would like it, it made him very curious. There was nothing he enjoyed more than some paranoid speculation especially when it was in relation to something good for him. So naturally when Lor had told him that their first date was going to be a surprise that he would like, he was very, very interested. Why, this surprise could be any number of things and any of those looked very sweet in his mind. Even after having only traveled just outside Tino's door a hundred different possibilities had flown through his mind each promising in their own right.

"Okay for this to work you are going to need this," Lor said as she reached in her pocket.

Tino became jittery with curiosity only to be perplexed by the fact that Lor had removed a handkerchief from her pocket.

"What does that have to do with the surprise?"

"Well, obviously, I can't let you see the surprise before you are supposed to," Lor answered him.

Tino's curiosity now increased sevenfold.

After Lor put the handkerchief on him, Tino said, "Alright then I'm ready for this surprise."

"What are you talking about? The surprise isn't here."

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to walk to the surprise."

Suddenly, Tino wasn't too thrilled about all of this. He was going to have to walk around town blindfolded? No way, way too dangerous and scary for him.

"I don't think so, Lor. I can't walk around town having no idea where I'm goin'."

"Well of course not that's why I'm going to guide you. Don't you want me to hold your hand the whole way?"

Suddenly Tino had the desire to go on this mysterious expedition once more. So off they went into the wild unknown for Tino. Despite the fact that he had walked all over the town a thousand times before, with the blindfold on he had absolutely no sense of direction. The trek was long and arduous mainly because Tino kept tripping and falling into bushes and such, though on a few occasions Lor didn't watch where he was walking and led him into a phone pole. A few bruises and scrapes later they finally arrived at the destination.

"Ow, my leg is really killing me," Tino complained.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't even see that pipe sticking up," Lor responded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll survive."

"Anyway it doesn't matter because we are finally here at your surprise. Prepare yourself for a vision of beauty. Are you ready?"

"You know it!" Tino exclaimed.

Lor pulled away his blindfold and Tino looked around his surroundings. It all came rushing back to him, he knew exactly where he was.

"The Crevasse! We are at The Crevasse! I can't believe it! I never would have thought of coming here for a date. This certainly is a surprise. Thanks, Lor."

Tino instantly turned to Lor and gave her a great bear hug. Lor returned the gesture but let go after Tino complained about a lack of oxygen. Tino was amazed by how thoughtful Lor was being. In all his years of being friends with Lor she had always been a tomboy with a brawn over brains mentality, but now he was seeing a completely different side of her. He had to admit that he loved this new side of Lor. Not overly nice, just considerate and thoughtful which is what anyone could really ask for. Tino walked around a bit taking in the beauty of nature. It had been years since he had been to The Crevasse. Everything remained as it had all those years ago. Just like when he was eight and just like when he was twelve The Crevasse stood the same. For a short while he remembered those times when the only thing that mattered was just hanging out with your friends. Back then there was no love to think about, no jobs to think about, no heavy workloads to think about. Those were the days, the days of carefree youth the place that ends too soon and never returns in physical form, only in memories. He could feel a rush of nostalgia coming over him and it almost made him want to cry, but he held back the tears since he didn't want to show what he felt was a weakness in front of others.

"You okay, Tino?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about The Crevasse. It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm glad you thought of this. It feels nice to come back."

Lor smiled at him, "You know sometimes you think too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You are thinking too much about The Crevasse and days past. It's important to remember that stuff and all, but when you think about it so much then you start trying to live the past again. That can be very unhealthy."

"I suppose you are right. It's just that thinking is my habit, but what you say is true."

"Do you know what I'm thinking, Tino?"

"What's that?"

"How much I enjoy seeing you happy with this surprise. I wasn't sure at first if you would still like The Crevasse, but I'm glad to see that you do."

"Of course, I love The Crevasse. Look at this place. It's just so beautiful, and it's even better because I get to spend my day here with you. In this wilderness with just us two it makes it feel like there is no one else out there, that this is it. Heh, sorry I'm over-thinking again."

"Don't apologize it sounded nice. What you said is one way to look at it, and I think it's a very beautiful way to think about it."

Tino smiled and walked around a bit more, "Hey Lor, under that tree looks nice let's rest over there."

Tino laid down on the grass there and looked over at Lor who was sitting down next to him. Their eyes were locked together and a happy smile spread across their faces.

"Ahhh, do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" Tino said to Lor.

She just smiled and said, "Well, now it is here so you no longer have to wait."

He smiled even wider. Lor giggled at how pleased he was.

"I love you," Tino said to her.

"And I love you too," Lor responded and bent down to kiss him.

Tino lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes waiting for the splendid feeling of her lips, and it felt wonderfully warm as they connected. After sharing the kiss Tino remembered his dream.

"So this is what that dream was trying to tell me. That this was my future," he thought to himself.

"Tino? I have a very serious question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think about what Carver said about dealing with this new responsibility and tearing about the group?"

"Well, I think that what he says is true. This relationship does have the potential to destroy us, but it's only a matter of if we let it do that. Sure, we have new things to worry about with this relationship but like I said before we have made it this far because we believe in each other and I think we will continue to make it for that same reason."

Lor looked at him and said, "Yeah I think you are right but I want us to make a promise. That no matter what happens whether we stay in love forever, or we fall apart after some time together that we will always have our friendship. That we won't tear everything apart that we have built so far."

"I agree and so I promise that I will keep the friendship no matter what."

The two sealed the promise with a kiss and then went back to staring out at the water thinking about the past but talking about the future.

End of Chapter Seven

I am well aware that this chapter is pretty much completely out of character, but it was only because that I wanted to reflect a lot of my own viewpoints in here and that tends to require removing them from character. Although for the most part I can usually have Tino stay in character while reflecting my feelings. Anyway, I think this chapter is more dynamic because of the fact that they aren't in character so I hope you guys don't really mind. Lastly, I would once again like to thank all of you who are reading this and supporting this story.


	8. Short Lived

The Feeling - Chapter Eight: Short Lived  
  
Life was good for The Weekenders. Tino and Lor had been together for two weeks and the four friends still retained their way of life. The news of them going out had spread quickly throughout school, and soon everyone who knew Tino and Lor were talking about them. They were in almost as much shock as Carver and Tish had been in. Ultimately, though, most people felt that the two of them made a cute couple and they were happy for them. However, there was one person who didn't want to hear about the couple. Thomson could not believe what he heard. Lor had chosen Tino over him? Not that he ever had any real desire to have anything more than a physical relationship with Lor. The point was that no girl had rejected him before. Even when it was just for sex he still wasn't rejected. Now Thomson was bitter because of being denied by a girl. Not really because he had finally been rejected, but to learn that Lor preferred some wimpy geek to him. Everyday his friends reminded him that he had tossed aside for some little weakling. He could barely stand the thought that some nobody was getting the better of him even if it was indirectly.  
  
"I can't let this go. There is no way I can let that tomboy or that little punk get away with making me look like a fool. I have to get even and show that no one can reject Thomson Oberman," he thought bitterly.  
  
After thinking about it a bit an idea came to Thomson. A smile came to him as he left the school waiting for the time to set his plan into action.  
  
"I will not be denied," Thomson thought as he walked away.  
  
The four friends stood around out front of school discussing ideas for stuff to do that weekend.  
  
"I say that we go to the museum tomorrow. I hear they just opened a new exhibit about hieroglyphic poetry from Ancient Egypt," Tish suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, I get enough sleep at my house. I say we go to the mall because tomorrow is when the new Tommy Hugo's arrive in stores," Carver said.  
  
"If I wanted to look at shoes all day then I can stare at my feet. I think we should shoot some hoops instead," Lor commented.  
  
"No way. You'll just squash us, especially me. If you ask me I think we should, uhhh, we should, well I don't really have any ideas," Tino said putting in his own two cents.  
  
"Good, that's one less idea suggestion I have to disagree with. Clearly, we have to settle this in the most unbiased manner. And of course, that would be rock-paper-scissors," Carver commented.  
  
"Dude, you know that won't work. It didn't work years ago, it won't work now," Lor reminded Carver.  
  
"Look, don't make me pull out the friendship scoreboard and prove you guys owe it to me to go to the museum," Tish mentioned.  
  
"I thought we got rid of that thing?" Carver commented.  
  
"We never specified, you had just suggested we get rid of it because you owed each of us 140 favors. However, we don't rely on it anyway," Lor replied.  
  
"Wait, hold on a minute. I remember what we are supposed to do here. We have to compromise by doing something we all enjoy," Tino recalled.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that too. Okay, scratch all previous ideas and let's go to Funville for a day of pool tomorrow," Tish said.  
  
"Yeah!" the others said in agreement.  
  
"Hey how come none of us thought of that to begin with?" Carver asked.  
  
"Because then things would be too easy," Lor responded.  
  
"I see."  
  
"We'll meet at Funville tomorrow at noon, okay?" Tino asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll see you guys there. Later days," Tino said.  
  
"Later days," the rest of them said.  
  
They all parted ways and began to walk home. Tino walked to the end of the block and waited for the light to change. As he stood waiting he looked around not really paying attention too much of what he was looking at. However, when he looked behind him he suddenly had a very good reason to pay attention. He could see that down towards the other end of the block Thomson had appeared and was talking with Lor. Tino decided that he was going to go listen in. He carefully snuck up ducking between trees and parked cars until he was close enough. Eventually he made it to close enough to them hear, but he stayed hidden behind a tree.  
  
"What are you talking about, Thomson?" Lor said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"I'm talking about forgiveness. I realize what I did was wrong, and I'm asking you to forgive me."  
  
Lor didn't know what to do. If he really regretted his actions then she should forgive him, but on the other hand it was hard to just forgive what he had done.  
  
"Look, I understand that you are angry and disgusted with me, but I have thought it over and I've changed, really I have. I'm deeply sorry for what I did to you, and I want your forgiveness."  
  
Once again Lor just stared at him not saying a word, she didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"I swear I can make it up to you. I want to make it up to you. Let me show you my change of heart by buying you a pizza tomorrow evening."  
  
"Forget it. I have a boyfriend, Thomson, and I would never go out with you on a date ever again."  
  
"No, I don't mean it as a date, and I know you have a boyfriend. I just want to show that I have changed and that I really want to make it up to you. I'm really sorry and I just wish you could believe me. Remember I used to be the person you had a huge crush on? I admit I destroyed that a few weeks ago, but can't you find a fragment of that in you and you can forgive me?"  
  
Lor softened slightly at the remembrance of her past feelings for Thomson.  
  
"How about that time we hung out at Funville or the time I tutored you?"  
  
"Those were years ago. Why should they affect me now?"  
  
"Because that's who I am once again. I'm here as the guy you used to have a crush on and not that pig in the car."  
  
Lor faltered slightly, becoming even more confused as what to do. Thomson could have very well changed. The look on his face seemed sincere to Lor. She could feel herself gradually leaning towards forgiveness, but she was still unsure. He had hurt her very deeply, and she would feel kind of odd going with him to get a pizza considering that she and Tino were a couple.  
  
"Please, Lor. I'm begging you. Let me do this. I want your forgiveness or else this will eat me alive. Please."  
  
She felt terrible about him being so obsessed with getting her forgiveness and that she was turning him away. Lor thought about it for a little bit and then made a decision.  
  
"Thomson, I accept your apology and I will go with you to get pizza, but only because you are offering it to make things right."  
  
"Don't worry I know. I have learned my lesson and I thank you for your forgiveness. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, later days," Lor said as she continued walking home.  
  
A smile spread across Thomson's face. His plan was working he would win Lor over the pizza and then he would ditch her to make her look like a fool. He figured that being able to win her would be devastating to Tino and that was good enough revenge on him. Thomson left thinking only of his cruel revenge. Meanwhile, Tino was slumped up against the tree having heard the conversation. He couldn't believe his ears. She was going to go out with Thomson? He knew that she was doing as part of giving him forgiveness, but still after the last time he couldn't imagine her going out with him again no matter what the circumstances were. Tino started walking back home again, but now with a slower pace and no kick in his step. His problem wasn't that he could not trust Lor. He trusted her. He didn't trust Thomson. Somehow Tino found it hard to believe that he really had changed his ways. He knew himself to be a natural worrier, but this seemed to be a case that warranted him to worry a lot. He wasn't sure what to think. He wanted to think that Lor was smart enough that she would make the right decision so maybe she saw something in Thomson that really signified he had changed. Then his mind drifted to another possibility. He had heard Lor say that she wasn't going with him for pizza like a date, but what if while they were getting the pizza her feelings for Thomson reemerged. It could spell the end for their for the two of them. He didn't know what to think and so he decided to think about other things that could take up his whole mind like schoolwork and Captain Dreadnought. He just wished that his relationship with Lor would survive through Thomson's return and not be short lived.  
  
End of Chapter Eight  
  
I would like to start off by saying that to try and make up for last chapter's lack of weekenders feel I tried to reference numerous episodes in this one. See if you can find them all. Boy, I really make Thomson out to be a real jackass, don't I? Well I have to for the story to work. Here is a fun fact for you guys that you may or may not know. If you watch the first episode with Thomson, which happens to be the very first episode in the show, his name is spelled with a 'p' as 'Thompson' but in every episode after that it's spelled without it as 'Thomson'. Just thought I would point it out. Oh and one more thing I don't think Tino is a "wimpy geek" that's just for the story. Okay, keep reading and reviewing. 


	9. Ride On

The Feeling - Chapter Nine: Ride On  
  
Tino paced around in his room. Lor was coming by shortly, and he didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to bring up the previous day's events, but if he did it could lead to a pretty ugly scene. Tino pictured himself yelling about her having a lack of judgment, and Lor yelling at him for not trusting her. On the other hand how could he not bring it up since it could pose a serious threat to him and Lor. Each decision he could make had very powerful consequences.  
  
"Man, what is this like the thousandth hard choice I've had to make in the past few weeks? I still can't believe that she agreed to forgive him. Usually, I'm the voice of reason and she is the voice of anger, but this time our roles are reversed. I guess I should rely on my voice of reason for my decision then. I guess if I'm really in love with Lor then I should be completely honest with her. If I don't feel comfortable with the idea that she is going to get a pizza with Thomson then I should let her know. Yeah, that's it. We are mature enough and we can talk this through. It's settled I'm going to bring the matter up."  
  
Just as Tino made his decision he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," Tino called out.  
  
The door swung open and there stood Lor.  
  
"Hey dude. You ready to roll?" Lor asked him.  
  
Tino walked up to her and took her hand and led her into the room.  
  
"No, I need to talk with you about something."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
Tino thought about his decision once more and firmly decided to go ahead with it.  
  
"I don't think you should go and get a pizza with Thomson. There is no telling what he may do."  
  
"What? How do you know about me and Thomson?"  
  
"I overheard you guys from behind a tree yesterday."  
  
"You were spying on me?!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it spying, it's more like.."  
  
"I can't believe that you would do such a thing!"  
  
Tino hadn't even thought about the fact that what he had done was spying.  
  
"Look, I was a bit worried when I saw you talking with Thomson and I wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened."  
  
"Don't you trust me? Do you think I'm going to go running back to him or something?"  
  
"No, of course not. I don't trust Thomson. I know you can handle your own, but there was no telling what Thomson was going to do. Think about it, the last time you were with him it didn't end happily for either of you. Obviously, he could have been really angry and lashed out at you. I didn't know what was going to happen so I decided to check it out. I only listened in because I care about you."  
  
"It's nice to know you care, but just trust me."  
  
"I know. I know. I've always trusted you. I just wanna make sure that Thomson doesn't hurt you again."  
  
"He won't. You heard him he has changed. I'm willing to believe that is true."  
  
"Don't you remember what he did to you?! He tried to force himself onto you. How can you forgive him so easily?"  
  
"Of course I remember what happened! I figured that you of all people would be on my side with this since you always have been the voice of reason. Don't you think it is possible that some of your reasoning has rubbed off on me?"  
  
"Are you sure you aren't forgiving him because you still have feelings for him?"  
  
Tino quickly covered his mouth. He couldn't believe that he had just said that aloud. Lor was equally incredulous.  
  
"So that's what you think. I can't believe it. I thought you said that you trusted me! But here you are under the belief that I would stab you in the back. That hurts, you know that, Tino. I'm not like that. I wouldn't betray you because I love you. I thought you felt the same way about me, but I guess I was mistaken."  
  
"Lor, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Forget it, Tino! If that's what you think then just don't bother with me anymore!" Lor yelled at him as she left.  
  
Tino sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He should have just kept his big mouth shut. Now what was he going to do? He didn't know how he was going to get Lor to forgive him for being a complete jerk, but he knew that he couldn't just ignore the situation.  
  
Tino still went out to go to Funville, but he was certain that Lor probably wouldn't show. When he finally arrived Carver and Tish had a bit of a surprised look on their faces. They thought that Lor would be with him seeing as how they always arrived together these days.  
  
"Hey T, where's Lor?" Carver asked.  
  
"She won't be joining us," Tino answered not even bothering to look him in the face.  
  
"Did something happen? You don't look so good, Tino" Tish asked.  
  
Tino didn't answer at first he just walked a bit to the curb and sat down.  
  
After rubbing his face with his hand Tino turned to his friends and said, "Lor and I got into a fight today. I was being a jerk and so I don't think she will be here."  
  
"What?!" Carver and Tish screamed.  
  
"I can't believe this! Just yesterday everything was fine and then bam! You two don't want to be together!" Carver yelled.  
  
"It's not that bad. I still love her, I just got worried and overreacted."  
  
"Well, what exactly happened that caused you two to get into a fight?" Tish inquired.  
  
"It's like this. Yesterday after we all decided to go to Funville I saw Thomson talking to Lor. I was suspicious so I decided to check it out."  
  
"You mean you spied on her?" Tish said in disbelief.  
  
"That's pretty low, Tino. Even I wouldn't spy on my girlfriend. Well, maybe I would," Carver added.  
  
"I know. At the time I was just really worried. You have to believe me that I trust Lor, but I don't trust Thomson. Anyway, their conversation consisted of Thomson asking Lor to forgive him."  
  
"Well, that sounds like the right thing to do," Carver commented.  
  
"Yeah, but he also asked her to go with him to go get some pizza as a sign of his regret."  
  
"It sounds like he was trying to show a token of good will," Tish said.  
  
"You know the more and more I think about this and talk about it with you guys I can't help but realize how much I overreacted and screwed up. How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"It seems to me that you could just talk this over with Lor and tell her you are sorry," Tish told him.  
  
"I don't think it will be that easy. There is one last part to the fight, the worst part. I kind of said to her that she only forgave Thomson because she still has feelings for him."  
  
"What in the six layers of hell possessed you to say that?!" Carver bellowed.  
  
"Nine layers," Tish corrected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I didn't mean to say it. It was just a passing thought. Now things between me and Lor are on the rocks."  
  
"Look, Tino you love her, right?" Tish asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then, what are you doing here? She isn't going to forgive you if you sit around here moping with us all day. You said something stupid and now you have to go make it up to her."  
  
"I know that, but what I said was so hurtful. I don't know how I can look at her knowing I hurt her."  
  
"That does it! I'm speakin'! T, you promised me that you wouldn't do this. So you know what? You are not gonna sit here and mope and mull! You are going to go to Lor's house and straighten this whole damn thing out! Why if you don't patch things up it will be chaos I tell you! Utter chaos!!" Carver yelled out.  
  
Tino stared at Carver for a little, "You're right! I have to apologize to Lor. I will not fail."  
  
"That's the spirit, Tino! Remember the words of Gene Kranz, 'Failure is not an option.' Go for it!"  
  
"She is right, Tino. You have to apologize to Lor and push all your worries out of your pumpkin-headed head!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Tino yelled and started to run off.  
  
He stopped and turned to Carver, "Are you saying I look like a jack-o- lantern?"  
  
"Away with you!"  
  
Tino ran all the way to Lor's house his heart full of courage and desire to make things right again. He ran up to the door and was let in by Lor's dad. He warned Tino that Lor wasn't feeling very well, but Tino assured him that he could help. He then darted up to Lor's room dodging all of her 14 brothers. Tino knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Tino."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No, please let me in."  
  
"I said go away."  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere until we talk."  
  
"There isn't anything to talk about."  
  
"Maybe you don't have anything left to say, but I do. I have to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for spying on you, for accusing you of not being trustworthy, and for just being an overall jerk. I can't decide what you do. If you want to forgive Thomson then that is your decision, and I have to believe in it. Now I just hope you can forgive me. I know what I did was wrong, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I did it because I care about you. I just want you to know that I am sorry and that no matter what I may have said I love you and I trust you."  
  
Tino waited a few moments and didn't hear anything.  
  
He released a big sigh and said, "Okay. I understand. I'm going to go now."  
  
Tino began to walk away when Lor's door swung open and she ran out.  
  
She threw her arms around Tino and said softly, "I forgive you. Just don't get all depressed and mushy on me, okay?"  
  
"No problem," Tino answered her.  
  
"So when are you going to get that pizza with Thomson?" Tino asked.  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Well then, I guess I will get going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Three's a crowd, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, so if anyone doesn't go it will be Thomson."  
  
"I don't follow you."  
  
"Well, if Thomson is really honest about having changed and that he wants to show his good will then he can treat both of us and have no complaints."  
  
"Heh, that's pretty clever."  
  
Tino then thought to himself how odd it was for Lor to think of something that clever, but this time he knew to not say anything.  
  
"Oh hey it's later than I thought. Let's go meet Thomson for some pizza."  
  
"You talked me into it."  
  
The two left hand in hand and Tino remembered his own words, "We stick together and we ride on."  
  
End of Chapter Nine  
  
I was pretty sure that this chapter was really short, but according to the word counter at fanficiton.net it's not nearly as short as I thought. I don't know. I'll warn you guys now; the next two chapters are going to be PG-13 unlike the past few chapters. I thought I would give you the heads up, but they are probably the chapters people have been waiting for. Well, at the very least I've been waiting for them. Keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	10. Confrontation

The Feeling - Chapter Ten: Confrontation  
  
Tish and Carver sat on the steps out front of Tish's house. They were bored since neither Tino nor Lor were there to hang out with. Carver tapped a stick against a step trying to entertain himself while Tish cleaned her glasses.  
  
After a few moments of silence Carver spoke up, "Is it just me or does this suck?"  
  
"It's not just you. It's just no fun without Lor and Tino. However, since Tino isn't back I'll assume that he and Lor made up"  
  
"You mean 'made out'. Hahaha......ha, never mind."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to hear that, but this is good because now things will work out okay for all of us."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, but why can't they just hang out again?"  
  
"Don't you remember that Thomson invited Lor to get pizza?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but wait, then why isn't Tino here? I mean you don't think he went too?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe he did. There is only one way to find out. We are going to the pizza place."  
  
"Yeah, let's go. We can get some pizza rather than being bored."  
  
"We aren't going to eat. We are going to find Lor and/or Tino."  
  
"Hold on a second. We are going to the pizza place, but not for pizza? I'm sorry that doesn't register."  
  
"Do you always think with your stomach?"  
  
"What else can I think with?"  
  
Tish shook her head, but decided to not argue anymore since she knew it would go nowhere.  
  
"Look, let's just go already. We don't want to miss them."  
  
"Tish, it's a pizza place. Those pizzas aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Carver, I swear, you are so lucky you have a high metabolism or else you would be a fat mess."  
  
"A high what?"  
  
"Forget it! Let's go!"  
  
"Alright, alright no need to yell."  
  
Thomson stood outside the pizza shop growing very agitated.  
  
"She had better not be standing me up. I swear if she does not show, there will be hell to pay. It was hard enough for me to be so nice yesterday. I could be out with some other chick right now, so she had better show. I can't believe that she is making me wait. Arrgh, I gotta keep my cool. I have to be nice so I can get my revenge. Man, it is so hard to be nice to that bitch. Where the hell is she?! C'mon, Thomson pull it together. Take some deep breaths," he thought to himself.  
  
Thomson paced a bit trying to cool down.  
  
After a few minutes he looked out and saw her walking up, "Finally she's here. Wait a minute, who the hell is with her?"  
  
Thomson squinted through his sunglasses, then reeled back in shock.  
  
"I cannot believe this!! She brought that little jackass with her! What does she think she is doing? I can't work my charm if that assclown is around. Forget this. I'll have to do things the old fashioned way."  
  
"Hey Thomson," Lor said as she walked up to him.  
  
Tino stayed silent noticing Thomson's twitching eye.   
  
"I hope you don't mind that I brought Tino along, but I don't think you will since you have gone back to being a real nice guy. Also, since you want to make it up to me, I figure what better way then for you to treat me and my boyfriend."  
  
Lor smiled as she said this. Now both of Thomson's eyes twitched. He was ready to burst with anger. Tino took a step back afraid that Thomson was going to explode at any second.  
  
"Hey Thomson, something wrong? You don't look so good. Are you sure you still want to get some pizza with me and Tino?" Lor asked emphasizing the last few words.  
  
Thomson covered his face with his hands and began to speak slowly, "Do you really think that I am going to buy pizza for the two of you? It's hard enough for me to just buy YOU some after what you did to me!"  
  
Lor couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What I did to you?! What I did to you?! Are you that much of a stuck-up bastard?! You are completely disgusting! Not only did you act like a pig that night, but now you lied to get a second chance with me? I never thought someone could get so low."  
  
"I have a reputation at school and I have to keep it. You are a nobody and I'm popular! It's not low, it's the unwritten rules of high school, I get to walk on anyone I want especially nobody bitches like you!"  
  
At this point something snapped inside of Tino and he could stand no more. It didn't matter that Thomson was two times his size or that Thomson could very well beat him into next year. What mattered was that his girlfriend, his best friend, was being ridiculed by him. Tino could feel rage flowing throughout his body, he could not just stand by anymore.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth, you bastard. Who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that? If you really think that's how things are, than you are lower than the ground I'm standing on. I don't care about any unwritten rules or about how popular you are. You cannot talk to my friend, my girlfriend, that way and expect me to do nothing about it. In fact, you shouldn't be talking like that to anyone. If you want to continue then you will have to take me out first."  
  
Lor was touched by Tino's concern and his willingness to be beaten up for her sake. She couldn't believe Tino was doing this. She had always known him to be a bit of a coward. Now she knew that Tino would stand his ground for the sake of love and good nature.   
  
Thomson, on the other hand, was in a state of utter shock that Tino would ever say something like that to him, "You little piece of shit! What makes you think you can talk to me like that?! Do you realize how low you are on the social totem pole? You are even below this bitch! And do you think that you can honestly stop me? Look at yourself! You're nothing more than a twig! But if you want to stop me so bad take your best shot."  
  
"Don't you ever call her that name again, you bastard!" Tino yelled.  
  
"C'mon you little shit, try and fight me!" Thomson yelled back.  
  
Tino clenched his fists tightly. He wanted so badly to punch him and stand up for Lor, but he knew that he was putting himself at risk by doing so.  
  
"What are you waiting for you little pansy?!" Thomson yelled trying to get Tino incensed further.  
  
"Tino, don't listen to him. He is just being a jackass. You'll get hurt if you fight him. Don't do it." Lor told Tino.  
  
"Are you going to listen to her? I guess I had it wrong. She isn't the bitch, you are!" Thomson laughed.  
  
That had done it. He crossed the line. Tino summoned all his courage and strength and let loose with a punch. He caught Thomson in the side of his face and it knocked his sunglasses off. Thomson took a step or two back and held his face. He couldn't believe that had actually happened. Now he was angry and Tino was going to pay for it. Thomson jumped forward and delivered a shot to Tino's chest sending him to the ground.   
  
"Tino!" Lor called out.  
  
By now a crowd began to form around the two, as everyone was eager to witness the fight. Thomson went over and picked Tino up and began to pummel him up against the side of the pizza shop. Tino tried to block some of the punches but they came too fast for him. He ached all over as punches came from all over and beat him down. After innumerable shots Thomson reared back for one final punch to send a beaten and bloody Tino out for the count. Thomson came flying forward, but he was knocked off course as what felt like a ton of bricks connected with his stomach. He tumbled off to the side and looked up to see a fuming Lor standing over him. His anger had intensified. He didn't care if she was a girl; nobody punched Thomson Oberman and got away with it. He jumped up at her, but was sent reeling by a right hook to the jaw. He stumbled a bit and before he could figure out what was going on a flurry of punches struck him all over. Thomson lost all sense of where he was and where the punches were coming from as they pummeled him all over. Lor continued her assault with lightning fast punches to Thomson's face, stomach, and chest. Tino and all the others stood amazed as Thomson got his ass kicked all over the place. Soon Thomson could barely stand and he was in a complete daze.   
  
Lor took a step back and gathered all her pent up anger at him and said, "Fuck you, Thomson."  
  
She then let loose a roundhouse kick that rocked his jaw sending him sprawling out over the ground. Thomson lay there with his nose and mouth bleeding and with somewhere around a few thousand bruises. The crowd stood amazed as he lay there twitching slightly. Lor went over to Tino to see if he was okay.  
  
"You alright, man?"  
  
"Just a bloody nose and a few bruises, nothing too serious. I'll be fine," Tino answered.  
  
Some guy in the crowd began laughing, "Hahaha. He had to get his girlfriend to fight for him. Ha- Arrggh!"  
  
He was cut off as Lor decked him with one shot. She put her arm around Tino and helped him to walk to a bench. Just then Tish and Carver came running up.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened here?" Tish said in shock.  
  
Tino smiled slightly despite his pain. "You guys missed one hell of a confrontation."  
  
Tish and Carver looked at each other and couldn't wait to hear this story.  
  
End of Chapter Ten  
  
So how about it? Weren't you all waiting for this? I know I was. I was anticipating this chapter so much I had a dream about it. Scary, huh? Anyway, I thought it was only right that Lor got to kick Thomson's ass, and I hope you guys did too. If you didn't like it well then be sure to tell me in a review, an email, or IM me about it and yell at me till your heart's content Keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	11. A Man

The Feeling - Chapter Eleven: A Man  
  
Lor, Carver, and Tish sat around in Tino's room while Tino washed up a bit in his bathroom. He came back holding a paper towel to his nose trying to clear away as much blood as he possibly could.  
  
"Man, it's a good thing your mom isn't here or else she would have flipped," Carver commented.  
  
"Yeah, I know thankfully she is out with Dixon tonight," Tino replied.  
  
"Hey, when are they getting married?" Tish asked.  
  
"December 30. It should be a good time," Tino responded.  
  
"December 30? Isn't that kind of an odd time for a wedding?" Lor asked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so, but you know how my mom and Dixon are, they have to be different."  
  
"Okay that's completely irrelevant right now. The main thing here is Tino actually tried to fight Thomson. I don't think I have ever known Tino to do something so brave," Carver commented.  
  
"Hey, I'm brave when I want to be. I just don't want to be brave often," Tino answered.  
  
"Well, brave or not. I think what you did for Lor was very sweet. It's like something out of Shakespeare, a man standing up for his lady's honor. Ahhhh, I hope that happens to me some day," Tish said wistfully.  
  
"I'm no lady, I'm a girl. In addition, I'm not sure how sweet a bloody nose is," Lor said.  
  
"Hey since I got it for you, it's plenty sweet," Tino said with a smile.  
  
"Ack! *Cough*" Carver pretended to gag.  
  
"Knock it off, Carv. If Tino wants to be nice and sweet to me then he can," Lor commented.  
  
"Yeah, Carver. Just because you aren't romantic doesn't mean everyone has to be a cold fish," Tish added.  
  
"Unromantic?! I'm so romantic it'd make ya sick. I do the whole deal, long walks in the moonlight, candle light dinners, those little candies with, uh, the words printed on them."  
  
"Riiiiight. When you get a girlfriend we'll see if you do that stuff," Tino responded.  
  
"Let's just forget about it. You know, Lor, I didn't know you could fight so well," Tish commented.  
  
"I've picked up some karate from my brothers. It comes in handy in my house where it's survival of the fittest."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you do know some moves otherwise I might not have wound up so lucky," Tino commented.  
  
"Yeah if it wasn't for you, Tino might have ended up as badly beaten as Thomson," Carver added.  
  
"Hey it was nothin'. Tino stood up for me so I stood up for him. In the end I think we all learned a valuable lesson, though."  
  
"That we make a good team?" Tino offered.  
  
"Violence can be dangerous?" Tish guessed.  
  
"That it's romantic to get beaten up for your girlfriend?" Carver tried.  
  
"Nope. The lesson is that if you cross me I'll smack ya one."  
  
Carver, Tish, and Tino all shook their heads.  
  
"I don't know if that's necessarily the lesson here, but I do think that Thomson will think twice before he messes with Lor again," Carver commented.  
  
"Yeah, I think we won't be hearing from him anytime soon," Tino added.  
  
"Good riddance to bad rubbish if I say so myself," Tish commented.  
  
"You know now I feel like I can really get past Thomson. Even though, me and Tino have been going out for a few weeks now I still felt bad about the incident with Thomson, but now I can finally get over it," Lor said.  
  
"Good for you Lor, now it's smooth sailin' ahead for all of us," Tish declared.  
  
"Whoa, look at the time it will be some choppy waters for me if I don't get home soon," Carver commented.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It looks like it's time for us to leave," Tish added.  
  
"I have to talk with Tino so you guys go on ahead without me, okay?" Lor asked.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow, later days," Carver said.  
  
"Yeah, later days," Lor and Tino responded.  
  
As they left Carver turned to Tino and winked at him with a thumbs up. Tino returned the thumbs up, though; he wasn't completely sure why Carver had given one to him.  
  
Tino turned to Lor and asked, "So what did you need to talk with me about?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay."  
  
"I'm doin' pretty good, but I think you might need to kiss some of my bruises better."  
  
Lor smiled, "How clever of you."  
  
"I thought it was, but I don't think that is the only thing you want to talk to me about."  
  
"That's true. I wanted to thank you for standing up to Thomson today. I know that it really isn't like you to do something so rash, especially since it included fighting."  
  
"Hey, I couldn't stand by and let him say those things. I mean how could I let the person I love be badmouthed like that. Plus, I should really be thanking you. You are the one who beat Thomson and potentially saved my life."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm an aggressive person so it's more in my nature to fight, but for you it took a lot of courage and that touched me."  
  
Tino blushed slightly since he rarely received a compliment of such regard, especially from Lor.  
  
"Really, I don't know if you understand how much it means to me that you put yourself in danger for my sake. I know you very well, and I know just how hard it is for you to do something like that and it just, it just......" Lor trailed off as she got filled up.  
  
Tino was surprised since he didn't think she would cry about something like this. He hugged her to try and give her some comfort.   
  
"Sorry, about this. It's not like me to be this emotional, but what you did today is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm just so happy that's all," Lor commented.  
  
"Hey, it's alright I won't tell anyone about this."  
  
Lor stepped back wiping her tears away and smiled. "Good, because if you did I'd glue you to the wall."  
  
"I don't think otherwise for a second," Tino responded.  
  
The two smiled and hugged each other again.  
  
"Thanks, Tino."  
  
"Like I've said before it's no problem. I'm always here for you."  
  
"Hey, I have one last thing to talk with you about. Since you bravely stood up for me I want to give you something."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Lor, but you really don't need to do that."  
  
"No, Tino I wanna do it. You have been so kind to me all along. Even before we started going out when we were little kids you were always nice to me. Like that time you helped me study for my history exam, or the time you helped me realize I shouldn't get mad at Tish because of your fight, or the time you helped me blow dry my history book after I spilt my chug-a-freeze on it. And after today's events I really want to do this for you."  
  
"Well, if you insist on doing something for me I guess I can't argue," Tino said with a slight smile.  
  
"Damn straight you can't argue. You are gonna love it," Lor said excited.  
  
"Really, what do you plan on gettin' me?" Tino asked a bit curious.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," Lor responded with a smile.  
  
Tino's face dropped and he said, "This surprise doesn't involve blindfolding me and having me walk the streets at night does it?"  
  
"No, nothing like that this time, and I'm not buying you anything. I'm going to make you something," Lor responded now with a Cheshire Cat grin.  
  
Tino didn't know what to make of the situation, what with her expression, so he asked perplexed, "What can you make me?"  
  
Lor walked with a sway to his door and turned the lights off and said, "A man."  
  
Tino's head hurt a bit as he woke up, and he placed his hand on his forehead. He slowly remembered the fight with Thomson, and his headache all of a sudden made perfect sense. His dark room informed him that it was still too early to get up.  
  
As he lay there he thought to himself, "Man, that was a really pleasant dream. That would certainly be the best gift I could get. When I fall asleep again I hope I have another dream like that. It was so life like too. I love it when dreams are so real you can't tell you are asleep, unless it involves clowns."  
  
Tino shuddered at the mere thought of a nightmare about clowns.  
  
"Think happy things, happy things. I can't go to sleep with the thought of clown nightmares on my mind. Just think about the dream you just had, Tino. Ahhhh, that's much better. Why can't I have dreams like that more often? I don't have them enough that's for sure. Although, it does always suck when I wake up and look over only to- holy shit!"  
  
Tino had finally turned to the other side of the bed, and there fast asleep was Lor.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! That wasn't a dream! YESSS!! That's four points for me! Oh shit! What is my mom gonna say? What are Tish and Carver gonna say? Arrrghh, too many questions, too many feelings! Hopefully, things will be clearer in the light of day and Lor is awake as well. Well, one thing is for sure if I do fall back asleep I will have some very sweet dreams."  
  
Tino couldn't fall back asleep right away. He kept looking over at Lor to be sure that she was in fact sleeping there.  
  
Eventually, the sandman caught up with Tino and he fell back asleep with a big smile on his face, but before he completely drifted off he thought, "Heh, I'm a man."  
  
End of Chapter Eleven  
  
You knew it was gonna happen. I kept it within the PG-13 range so I think everything here is good. If you think otherwise then be sure to give me hell for it. Also if you thought that this chapter was going to be real long since I took a lot longer with this one then the others, sorry about that. Anyway, the action continues so keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	12. Satisfaction

The Feeling - Chapter Twelve: Satisfaction  
  
Tino awoke again but this time light shone in through his window so he was certain that morning was upon him. He looked over and Lor was still lying there asleep. He smiled slightly and got up, all of a sudden feeling an urge to smoke a cigarette. Tino felt that he should go down to breakfast and get things over with as soon as possible. He walked to the kitchen thinking about all the possibilities. He had no idea what his mom would say. He knew that she was very open-minded and understanding, but nothing of this magnitude had ever occurred before. Tino knew though he had to face her and remain confident that she loved him no matter what. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mom reading the paper as per usual in the morning. He sat down and an uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them. After a couple of unnerving moments Tino's mom put the paper down and looked directly at her son.  
  
"So you are finally up? You must have been tired last night."  
  
Tino shifted uncomfortably and weakly said, "It was a busy day."  
  
"I can imagine. Fighting a kid two times your size, and having sex for the first time in one day is quite busy."  
  
Tino wanted to die right there, his mom's bluntness really put him on the spot.  
  
"Look, mom I can explain about all of this. You see-"  
  
Tino's mom held up her hand signaling him to stop.  
  
"Tino, I may not be happy that you resorted to violence or that you had sex at such a young age, but I was young once too. I know all of the pressures that can lead to these things. I realize that you wanted to protect the person you love and I also know that you have raging hormones at your age. I am a bit disappointed, but I want you to know that I understand and that I love you."  
  
"Thanks, mom. I know that I can always count on you being there. I'm glad to know that you understand."  
  
"Of course. I'll always understand because I'm your mother. My main concern is your safety. If you go out picking fights with big tough guys you may get yourself seriously hurt and I don't want to have to go pick you up at any hospital. As for your other course of behavior, I know that you and Lor have known each other for years now and that you both care deeply about each other, but still sex is a very big step. You have to be ready to accept the responsibilities that come with decisions and, having sex is a very big decision. I care about you and I also care about Lor as well, and I would hate to see either of you in a bad situation."  
  
"I know that it involves a lot of responsibility, and I am willing to accept that responsibility. I understand that I am still young, but Lor and I have known each other for over a decade now and I think that both of us are mature enough to go this route."  
  
"Well, I certainly hope that's the case because your choice to have sex can be the worst decision you ever make."  
  
Tino thought about what his mom said for a minute or two and then said with conviction, "I admit I'm young but I accept all responsibilities and consequences because I am mature."  
  
"That's good to hear, but don't stand on the chair to make proclamations."  
  
"Oh sorry. I got caught in the moment," Tino said as he got off his chair.  
  
"Tino, I know you probably won't feel comfortable telling me, but did you use protection?"  
  
Tino hadn't even thought about that, and his panicked face told his mom that he had not.  
  
"Tino! I thought you just said how you were mature! Didn't that ever occur to you?"  
  
"I didn't initiate the sex, Lor did so it never crossed my mind. Wait, if she had planned this then there is a good chance that she took some protective measures."  
  
"Well, you had better hope that she did or else you could have some very big problems to deal. Even though her using contraceptives is no guarantee either."  
  
Tino got up and ran to his room to talk to Lor. When he got to his room Lor was just waking up. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around confused that she wasn't in her own room. Then she saw Tino standing in the doorway and remembered that she had slept with him.  
  
She smiled at him and said in a sleepy voice, "Did you enjoy your gift?"  
  
Tino entered the room and sat on the bed and said, "I enjoyed it a lot, but I have an important question to ask you. Did you use protection? I didn't so I need to know about you."  
  
Lor finished yawning and answered, "Yeah I did. I may not be the smartest person like Tish, but I have enough smarts and common sense to know to use some protection. I started the sex last night so I made sure to be prepared because I didn't think that it would occur to you since you had no idea that we were going to have sex."  
  
Tino breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's good to hear. I just wanted to make sure that we didn't sneeze in the face of safety. Hey aren't your parents probably going crazy that you didn't come home?"  
  
"Probably not. My mom barely seems to be around herself and my dad is always so busy watching TV and playing sports with my brothers he won't notice either."  
  
"Your brothers! I completely forgot about them. They are probably going to try and kill me for being the one to, uhhhh, you know, uhhh, take your innocence."  
  
Lor gave him an odd look and said, "Don't worry about them. First off, it's none of their business. Second off, it was my decision to have sex with you. Thirdly, some of my older brothers have had sex too so they can't yell at you or me for it. And finally, if they do try anything I'll give them a good beating that will make them change their tune."  
  
Tino breathed another sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't have to fear for his life.   
  
"Anyway, I guess the next thing we have to worry about is telling Tish and Carver," Tino stated.  
  
"Dude, how many times are we gonna have to surprise and shock them?" Lor commented.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it comes with the decisions we have made."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I just hope they don't pass out this time."  
  
"Yeah, I hope it doesn't make their heads pop."  
  
"I don't think it's that much of a surprise."  
  
"I don't know about that, but regardless you should go home and change we don't want to make ourselves look really raunchy or anything."  
  
"Good thinking. Come by my house in a few hours and then from there we will meet Tish and Carver at the mall."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
Tino and Lor got off the bed and shared a kiss before Lor left the room.   
  
Lor was walking out the door when she heard a voice call out behind her, "Hey, can you come here for a second?"  
  
It was Tino's mom. Lor turned around and walked over to where she was seated.  
  
"Lor, I just wanted to let you know that I care for you and my son and I don't want either of you to get hurt."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Tonitini. I want to let you know that I love Tino as well and I don't want us getting hurt either."  
  
"That's nice to hear. I'm glad Tino fell in love with you. One more thing, take care of him for me when I can't."  
  
Lor wasn't exactly sure she knew what Ms. Tonitini meant, but she said, "I'll do my best."  
  
"Thanks, I'll let you go now."  
  
"Okay, bye Tino's mom!" Lor called out as she left.  
  
Tino's mom sighed and wished that she had been as lucky in finding love at that age like Lor and Tino had found.  
  
After a few hours, Tino knocked on Lor's door hoping that she would answer and not one of her brothers. Unfortunately, Tino's hope was for naught and the door was opened by one of Lor's brothers.  
  
Trying to be friendly Tino greeted him warmly, "Hey there.........Danny?"  
  
"Jake," came the reply.  
  
"Right, haha, good ol' Jake," Tino said now a little worried.  
  
Jake just continued to stare at Tino with no expression on his face at all. This made Tino worry alot more, as he had never seen any of Lor's brothers stay still for more than two seconds.   
  
"Soooo, is Lor ready to go?"  
  
"Maybe," Jake said keeping his responses terse.  
  
Suddenly, Tino noticed another of the brothers appear behind Jake the only difference between the two being their clothes.  
  
"Oh hi you're....Danny, right?" Tino said venturing a name once more.  
  
"Neil," the second brother said.  
  
"Strike two," Tino thought to himself.  
  
Now Tino was shaking slightly from the piercing stare of the two. The uncomfortable encounter didn't end there, though, as one more of Lor's brothers appeared in the doorway.   
  
Tino decided to try one more time, "Hello, ....Bill?"  
  
"Danny," the third brother said.  
  
"Oh man, three strikes and I'm out," Tino thought.  
  
"Listen here, we know what you did. No matter what our sister might have told you we won't be taking so kindly to you anymore. You had better start sleeping with one eye open," Jake said.  
  
Tino's knees started to clatter and he spoke weakly, "Ummm, she made the decision to have sex not me."  
  
Lor's brothers looked at each other a bit perplexed.  
  
"Really? I thought you had......but no! It doesn't matter you still are the one who took her innocence!" Neil exclaimed.  
  
Tino took a step back afraid that they would bite his head off. The three punched their palms to show him what was to come.   
  
But then Tino realized he had a way out, "Hey, did I mention that I have some Scottish blood in me?"  
  
The three brothers looked at each other again and then back at Tino.  
  
"Alright! You are okay by us then!" Danny called out.  
  
All of Lor's brothers magically appeared and were yelling and cheering. They brought Tino into the house and patted him on the back while doing so. Lor's brothers seated him on a couch continuing to congratulate him and as suddenly as they had all appeared, they vanished.  
  
"See Tino? What did I tell you? You are sitting in my house and none of my brothers are harassing you."  
  
Tino turned to see Lor coming down the steps. He decided not to tell her about his odd encounter with her siblings.  
  
"So you ready to go?" Tino asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's ride, man," Lor answered.  
  
The two walked out and Tino noticed all of Lor's brothers standing in an adjacent room giving him thumbs up.  
  
"What a bunch of crazy guys," Tino thought to himself.  
  
The four friends bought their food from the mall vendor and took their seats in front of the waterfall in the mall's atrium.  
  
"So, Tino are you feeling better today?" Tish asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I feel a lot better today. I just needed some rest to relieve the pain."  
  
"How did your mom take it when she found out that you had been in a fight?" Carver inquired.  
  
"She was concerned, but she was very understanding. She told me that she knew I had done it because I was in love, but she also told me to be careful from now on."  
  
"That's cool. It's a good thing your mom is so open-minded and easy going," Carver commented.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again," Tino said.  
  
"That's cool. It's a good thing your mom is so open-minded and easy going."  
  
Tino stared at Carver for his poor joke.  
  
"Sorry, you know I had to."  
  
"Anyway, things went well with my mom so now everything is okay, and I've got no worries," Tino said with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear. Let me guess though, after we left Lor gave you some extra medical attention?" Tish asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Yeah, about that......" Tino began.  
  
"Now that you mention it......" Lor added.  
  
"Oh sweet mercy! You two slept with each other!" Carver yelled out.  
  
All the people within a 100-foot radius turned at stared Tino and Lor. Both immediately slumped in their chairs as if then people couldn't see them.  
  
"Would you shut your damn mouth, Carver?!" Lor hissed.  
  
"Sorry, but it was a shock," Carver said.  
  
"Hey, how did you know anyway? We hadn't even mentioned anything remotely referencing it?" Tino asked.  
  
"I figured it out by using a little technique your mom taught me."  
  
Tino slapped his forehead and reminded himself to tell his mom to not teach anything else to his friends.  
  
"So, it's true you two...... 'did it'?" Tish asked mystified.  
  
"Yes, that's right. After you two left I had sex with Tino," Lor responded.  
  
Tish was completely blown away and had no idea what to say to the two of them.   
  
Carver, on the other hand, pounded the table and called out, "I can't believe this!"  
  
Tino and Lor became worried at just how bad Carver was taking the news.  
  
"Look, Carv, it's not that bad. Trust me, this isn't going to change any of our friendships," Tino told him.  
  
"What? I know that. I'm not concerned about our friendships, T"  
  
"Oh, okay. Then what is your problem?"  
  
"What's my problem? My problem is that you had sex before I did. I thought all along that I would get lucky before you."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to know you had such confidence in me."  
  
"Oh come on T, we both know that of the two of us I'm the cooler and more fashionable one. It just makes sense that I would be first."  
  
"Hey! I think that...... yeah that sounds about right."  
  
"I'll be right back this is getting me so frustrated I have to get more chili cheese fries."  
  
"Well, it's good to see that this hasn't changed Carver. The only things on his mind are still food and himself," Lor commented.  
  
"Yeah, but what about Tish over here?"  
  
Tish shook the cobwebs out of her head and said, "I'm fine. It's just a surprise that's all. You know, you guys are gonna give me a heart attack at this rate. But please tell me that one of you thought to use protection."  
  
"Don't worry .I thought about it in advance," Lor stated.  
  
"Phew good. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt. Of course, protection is still no guarantee," Tish said.  
  
"I've been hearin' a lot of that today," Tino commented.  
  
Carver came back to the table with a new helping of fries.   
  
As he salted them he turned to Tino and said, "Just answer me one thing, Tino. Was it as satisfying as I always hear it is?"  
  
Tino leaned back in his chair with a smile.  
  
"It's even more satisfying."  
  
Carver groaned and stuffed fries into his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry, dude. One day you'll find out," Lor said as she slapped him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I will find out one day! I defy you, O fiendish Fate!"  
  
The others sat silent for a few moments as Carver sat down again after having jumped up and pointed to the sky.  
  
"It's eating you alive, isn't it?" Tino asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Carver responded.  
  
Tino sat back with a smile of satisfaction at what he considered a moral victory.  
  
End of Chapter Twelve  
  
Hey everybody, I don't really have anything to say here, but since I have a little commentary in every other chapter I'm not gonna leave this one out. I do wanna say that I don't like this chapter's ending but I couldn't think of anything better so if you don't like it either well I'm sorry about that. As always feel free to contact me in any form and give me hell or otherwise. Till next time, keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	13. Worry Now

The Feeling - Chapter Thirteen: Worry Now  
  
Soon the days turned to weeks and then the weeks turned to months. Two months to be exact. The bond between Tino and Lor deepened even further over that time. Tino was there at all of Lor's sporting events and even tried to learn a sport aside from horseshoes so he could compete with her. It didn't go well, but Lor appreciated the effort that Tino had made. On the flip side, Lor made the effort to be more accepting of Tino's love for Captain Dreadnought. She even went to the Captain Dreadnought movie with him, but she fell asleep halfway through the flick. Despite the fact that she had snored, Tino was still appreciative of her effort as well. Tish and Carver were happy as well because their two friends had found happiness and that they all still hung out as though nothing were different. Things were looking up for the group and Tino had one more reason to be happy. The very next weekend was going to be his mom's wedding. After four long years Dixon would finally be his step-dad. Tino could barely believe that it was finally happening. He always knew that one day it was going to happen, but he didn't know it would feel so great.  
  
"I tell ya, Carv, it's gonna be great. The wedding is going to be awesome and I'll finally have a step-dad," Tino said.  
  
"Yeah, man I can't wait either. There is no better cake than wedding cake. I can taste that butter based, artery clogging frosting right now," Carver commented salivating.  
  
"Somehow I knew that you would be excited about that."  
  
"Hey, what else is the point of the wedding?"  
  
Tino shook his head and replied, "There is much more to a wedding than cake!"  
  
"Wait, you're right. There is the reception! Hey, is your mom's wedding buffet or entrée style?" Carver asked without a hint of joking.  
  
"I have no idea, Carv, and that isn't what I was referring too. I meant the actual ceremony of joining two people together, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that has some importance too."  
  
"Only you, Carver, only you."  
  
"Anyway, I believe you said you had something you wanted to come over and ask me," Carver said.  
  
"Yeah I did. Dixon told me to relay a request to you. He said that he wanted to include everyone in the wedding so he wants to know if you will be an usher."  
  
"An usher, you say? That sounds good to me. Just leave it to me why I'll be the best damn usher who ever ushered an ush."  
  
"You don't have any idea what an usher is, do you?"  
  
"Not a one."  
  
Tino groaned. "The usher is that guy who tells everyone where to sit when they arrive and to make sure everyone gets a seat."  
  
"Oh right that guy. Sure, I can do that."  
  
"Alright then. I'll make sure to tell Dixon."  
  
"Hey, what is everyone else going to be in the wedding?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to be the best man, Lor is going to be a bridesmaid, and Tish is going to be an usher like you."  
  
"I see. Who is the rest of the bridal party?"  
  
"The maid of honor is going to be Moira, and the other bridesmaid is going to be the foods of the world lady."  
  
"The foods of the world lady?" Carver said confused.  
  
"Yeah I know, but apparently she has known my mom all her life. I was completely unaware of it, though they always seemed similar in someway that I can't quite put my finger on. It doesn't really matter. As far as the rest of the groom's party goes the other two guys are Coach Colson and the pizza guy."  
  
"That seems pretty random," Carver commented.  
  
"Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" Tino replied.  
  
Carver shrugged his shoulders and lay back on his bed. No sooner than Carver put his head down there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Man, just as I was getting comfortable," Carver grumbled as he got up to answer his door.  
  
He opened the door and came face to face with a very serious looking Tish.  
  
"Oh hey, Tish," Carver said.  
  
"Hi Carver. Is Tino here?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's here. Something up?" Carver asked.  
  
Tish walked by him without bothering to answer.  
  
She walked up to Tino and said, "Tino, I need you to do something."  
  
Tino was a bit surprised by her serious demeanor, but he still said, "Okay, what do you need me to do?"  
  
"You have to go talk to Lor."  
  
"Talk to Lor? I do that all the time. Why is it urgent now?"  
  
"I think you should talk with her for the answer to that. I just came from her house so she should still be there."  
  
Tino was a bit shaken by the direction of the conversation, but it was obvious that it was important he see Lor.  
  
"Alright then, I'm going. Later days, you guys."  
  
Carver was confused as to what was happening so he decided to ask Tish, "Hey, you obviously know something about Lor that I don't so you mind filling me in here?"  
  
Tish turned to Carver and said, "Well, I guess I should tell you since we are all good friends. Lor had asked me to come over saying she had some questions to ask me. It sounded pretty serious to me so I went over. When I got there she took me straight to her room, made sure no one was around, and she locked her door. I thought it was kind of odd that she was taking such precautions. Anyway, her questions made it very clear as to why she had done it."  
  
"What were her questions?" Carver asked.  
  
"I'll tell you. She asked me various questions about uhhh, female functions."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know a girl's 'friend'."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Her period, Carver! Her period!" Tish yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! I have a younger brother running around keep your voice down!" Carver chastised.  
  
"Sorry, but yeah, her line of questioning got me worried," Tish said.  
  
"You don't think that she is, you know," Carver said a little worried.  
  
"I'm not sure, but she wouldn't tell me so that's why I wanted Tino to talk to her because he will have better luck with her then me," Tish responded.  
  
Carver couldn't believe what he was hearing and said, "This.. This could change everything."  
  
"I know, but we can only hope for the best," Tish added with a downtrodden voice.  
  
Tino didn't know what to think as he ascended the stairs to Lor's room. He knew that it must be serious from Tish's voice, but how important and urgent. He was a whirl of emotions and he visibly shook as he walked to her door unsure of what he was about to find out. He knocked on the door and there was silence a few moments before Lor answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's me, Tino. Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, uhhh, sure just give me a moment."  
  
Tino noted a sense of surprise and what he thought might be sadness in her voice.  
  
"Okay, come on in."  
  
Tino walked in the room and saw Lor sitting on her bed. She looked slightly ill to him.  
  
"Hi Tino, how are things going?"  
  
"They're good," Tino responded sensing that something was amiss.  
  
"So what did you stop by for?" Lor asked.  
  
"I stopped by because I think we need to talk."  
  
"Did you ever notice we need to talk a lot?" Lor asked smiling slightly.  
  
Tino didn't like the smile, it seemed forced to him.  
  
"Yeah, that does seem to happen a lot," he answered.  
  
"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, Tish came to me and told me to come and talk to you. She seemed pretty concerned about you."  
  
The color drained from Lor's face.  
  
"It's nothing. Tish is just overreacting that's all. Everything is fine," Lor replied.  
  
Tino wasn't satisfied with her response.  
  
"I know you are lying, Lor. Tell me the truth, what's the problem?" Tino asked sternly.  
  
Lor looked away and didn't say anything.  
  
"Please tell me. I can tell something is wrong with you and I want to help so please tell me."  
  
Still Lor didn't look at him and she said nothing. Tino was growing frustrated.  
  
"Obviously, there is a problem, and it must be a very big problem or else you would have told me by now. I really want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me."  
  
Lor finally looked at him, but now she looked a wreck. Both of them stared silently at each other.  
  
Finally Lor spoke, "You are right. I have to tell you because it involves you as well."  
  
Tino was a bit stunned. "It involves me?"  
  
"Yeah. This has the chance of affecting both of us very deeply, and I'm not sure what to think right now," Lor responded.  
  
Tino could feel his stomach twisting inside and he began to become very afraid of what Lor had to say.  
  
She continued, "This is hard for me to say to you, but I'm... 'late' this month."  
  
Tino almost passed out. He was afraid that this is what she would have to say.  
  
"I..I don't know what to say. Is it definite that you are pregnant then?"  
  
"No, I don't know for sure just yet, but it is a good possibility."  
  
Tino became lightheaded and needed to sit down.  
  
"We were always so careful. How could this have happened?" Tino asked.  
  
"Well, nothing is guaranteed to work all the time. We took a chance and we lost."  
  
Tino put his head in his hands since it began to hurt from his inability to think. Finally after a few minutes words came to him.  
  
"Okay. Right now, we aren't sure of the outcome, but if things do work out for us, let's promise to abstain for a long time because I can't deal with this at this age and time," Tino said.  
  
"I definitely agree with you on that point, but what if things don't work out for us?"  
  
Tino stared at Lor for a little, thought, and then spoke, "If that's the case then we will go to our respective parents, tell them about this, and we will see this thing through. Like my mom said to me two months ago, we have to take responsibility for our decisions."  
  
Lor nodded in agreement. Tino then got up and hugged Lor tightly.  
  
Lor hugged back and said, "Thanks for being supportive, Tino."  
  
"Of course, I'm just as much a part of this as you are. We'll see this thing through, just wait and see," Tino commented.  
  
The continued to hug each other, but both knew now was a time to worry.  
  
End of Chapter Thirteen  
  
I apologize to anyone who doesn't like serious chapters, but this is the course I wanted the story to take. I hope people don't mind too much, and personally I don't think you should. Oh I also want to say that in the context of this story Lor and Tino are supposed to be 16 years old. Aside from that, I would like to take the time now to mention my personal preference when it comes to Weekenders fics. Just because I am writing a Tino/Lor story I don't want people getting the idea that I hate the idea of Tino/Tish. I don't care one way or the other, just so long as it's a Weekenders story. I just wanted to make that clear. Remember if you hate anything or if you like anything make sure to tell me I'm very much in favor of all criticism. Keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	14. Anxiety

The Feeling - Chapter Fourteen: Anxiety  
  
To Lor time seemed to move very slowly now. It still moved along, but it dragged its feet. She felt like it had been a few years since she told Tino about her current situation, but only one day had passed. Her lack of sleep and endless pacing didn't help the matter either. She couldn't help it though, the seriousness of the problem kept her awake and worrying. Never before in all of her life had Lor faced an issue that could completely change everything like this one. Not only at home, but at school, and with her friends, nothing would stay the same. She paced some more as she continued to think everything over and over again. It made her head hurt to consider so many factors and so many consequences. There was one thought that did run clearly through her mind. She wanted to go back in time. She wanted to return to when things were simple and her biggest problem was a math test or a history exam. Those problems were temporary and only affected her for a week or two and changed nothing. This problem, however, would affect her entire life for years and years. Lor's legs were growing tired from pacing and she sat down on the edge of her bed and buried her face into her hands.  
  
"Life dilemmas make my head hurt. I never wanted this to happen, but here I am now. I guess Tino and I aren't as mature as I thought. We promised to try and make sure things didn't change, but we risked it all anyway. We completely threw caution to the wind, and went ahead without really considering the consequences. We thought we knew what we were doing, but I guess we were wrong. I hate learning things the hard way. This is so unbearable! There is no guarantee that I'm pregnant, but it's tearing me up anyway. I mean I want to be optimistic, but it's just so damn hard. I can't even imagine how my family would take this. They have been pretty much okay with everything so far, but this would be such a giant shock to them. I don't know if they could handle it. Maybe if I am pregnant I could just not tell them and take care of this myself. On the other hand, that would be hard to do, and I know Tino would be furious. No, I have to accept the mistake me and Tino made, and not take it out on someone else should things turn out that way. I wish I could go back two months and just be concerned with the relationship between me and Tino. Of course not, though, we had to rush into sex without really considering what things would be like if this was to ever happen. Damn it! I would just like to be certain whether or not I am pregnant so I can decide what to do....., but I guess that's up to me to find out. I don't think anything this important has ever been left entirely in my hands. How do people do this? I can't imagine how people could possibly be able to make such important decisions all the time. That doesn't matter right now. I have to focus on finding out if I'm really pregnant or not..... I'm only sixteen I really shouldn't have to be considering this type of stuff. Tino certainly is right it's abstinence for a long time after this because whether I'm pregnant or not, I can't put up with this stress."  
  
Lor lay back on her bed and just looked up at her ceiling trying to convince herself that no matter what things would be okay. She knew she had Tino's support regardless, and that her family would love her no matter what.  
  
Tino paced in his room not sure what to think or what to do. Tish and Carver watched as he walked back and forth, both unsure of what to say to him.  
  
"How could we have been so reckless? Why didn't I ever really consider the consequences? It's like they always say, people tell themselves it will never happen to them. Now look at me, I'm one more person who has proven that to be true," Tino said.  
  
"Tino, I understand that this is serious, but you can't be so negative about it," Tish commented.  
  
"How can I not be negative? This is a serious issue that affects me and Lor very deeply, and it was something that was in our control. It is our fault that we are in this predicament. It's hard for me to forgive myself for the hell I'm bringing down."  
  
"You have to forgive yourself. You have enough to worry about already, don't add to it by just blaming yourself for this," Carver said.  
  
"I know that, but I've always been the level-headed one. When problems arose in the group, I was the one who came up with an answer."  
  
"You mean your mom always came up with an answer," Carver commented.  
  
"You know what I mean. Anyway, this situation is a contradiction of my nature. I acted rashly without thinking things through and realizing the correct path to choose. Not only that, but when we first started being intimate I proudly proclaimed to my mom that I was mature and responsible. Now, I've gone against that and made it a lie."  
  
"You and Lor both gave into your desires and that's understandable. Considering how much you two love each other, and how long you have known each other, it was almost inevitable that you two would make the decision you made without thinking of the consequences. Sure your actions were rash, but both of you had a lack of inhibition that is understandable. What you have to realize now is that you are stepping up to the responsibilities that come with your actions. You are supporting Lor no matter what, and you aren't running away. That is very mature," Tish said.  
  
Tino stopped and looked at his friends for a second considering what Tish had just said.  
  
"Yeah, T, Tish is right. The fact that you aren't running away from the problem, but willing to show your support proves that you are mature. You are accepting the responsibilities. If anything this proves what you said to your mom," Carver added.  
  
Tino looked at his friends a bit longer, and thought some more. Eventually, the silence was broken by Tino.  
  
"You're right. I can't just blame myself. Yesterday I told Lor that no matter what everything would be okay, that we would see this thing through. Well, I have to listen to my own words. I can't let all of this fall apart."  
  
"That's the spirit, Tino! You just have to believe in yourself and Lor," Tish said.  
  
"Hey and think of this, it's still not even certain that Lor is pregnant. It is possible that it is just a false alarm. I know that it is very optimistic thinking, but you never know," Carver added.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I want to be prepared for the worst case scenario, you know? I want to be that optimistic, but I have to be realistic as well," Tino replied.  
  
"Yeah I guess I understand. I just wanted you to remember that there was a bright side. Because you know, at a fork in the road there an infinite number of paths," Carver said.  
  
"Good one, Carv."  
  
"Got it off Trigun."  
  
"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you helping me out with moral support. Right now, I just want to be alone and think things over, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Tino. I hope things turn out alright for you guys, and remember that we are all friends and we will always be friends with you and Lor no matter what," Tish said.  
  
"Yeah, man, you can always count on us when something is getting you down. As for right now, we'll let you be so later days," Carver added.  
  
"Thanks again, guys. Do me a favor, though, go check on Lor and see that she is doing okay."  
  
"You got it, Tino," Tish said.  
  
The three waved goodbye and Tish and Carver left leaving Tino alone with his thoughts. He lay down on his bed, his mind heavy with thoughts.  
  
"So this is what it's like? To feel the future resting on your shoulders. I don't remember seeing this topic on Teen Canyon. I guess I can't rely on TV to teach me everything. Sometimes I suppose you have to learn things the hard way. Well, I can definitely say that Lor and I have learned our lesson. Man, who would have thought things would turn out this way? I always thought that when people had this problem it was because they were unprepared. We were prepared and we still didn't avoid this so I guess it's all chance. I can't focus on that, though. I have to consider the problem at hand and not what could have prevented it. There are two possibilities here, either Lor is pregnant or she is just 'late' for other reasons. Hopefully, the latter is true but if not then I must give my moral support to Lor. I am part of this just as much as she is so I can't abandon her. Yes! Just like Captain Dreadnought, I must stand up for what is righteous and prove myself a man and not a coward! Ha! I will not run, I am mature and I accept all responsibilities. I said we would see this thing through and I'm a man of my word, right? Right! Bring it on, Fate. You can't beat me and Lor. Yeah, we'll be fine........... just fine."  
  
Tino continued lying on his bed as he continued to wash away his anxiety. He knew what he had to do, and he was confident that he would do just that. A smile crept onto his face as he knew that no matter what scenario presented itself things would be all right.  
  
End of Chapter Fourteen  
  
I'm not really sure because I have a hard time proofreading my own work, but I think I repeated myself a lot. I'm not sure. If I did, then I'm sure while writing it I had a good reason for it. Alright, that's all I have this time. Keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	15. Calm Eyes

The Feeling: Chapter Fifteen - Calm Eyes  
  
Sunday arrived and it found only Tish and Carver sitting in the pizza shop. Both of them munched slowly on their pizza since neither were feeling that good. The two were disappointed that Lor and Tino were missing out on the pizza. They were used to having one person gone, but half the group missing felt weird to them. In addition, the reason why Tino and Lor weren't present bothered them even more. They still couldn't believe that Lor might be pregnant. It didn't seem possible to them that one of the group members could possibly be facing early parenthood, let alone two of them.  
  
"Man, I don't have an appetite with such a serious problem facing our friends," Carver said finishing his slice of pizza.  
  
"I know what you mean, but that was your fifth piece, Carver," Tish said.  
  
"Exactly, five slices? That's pitiful. Normally, I could down a pie or two, but not today. I just can't eat knowing two of my friends are in such a bad situation."  
  
"Yeah I know, but this is what comes with their decision to have sex."  
  
"I suppose so. It makes me glad I haven't had sex yet...... well not really, but still after talking with Tino and Lor it kind of puts things in perspective."  
  
"I'll second that. I'm putting off consummation until marriage."  
  
"What are you talking about? You just consumed some pizza, Tish. You suck at lying, you know that."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about, Carver! I mean being intimate."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that. I can't think of anyone who would imitate you."  
  
"Okay, let me make this as clear as possible to you. I won't be joining in sex with anyone until after I'm married."  
  
"Really? I thought you were happy with your current type of Judaism. Why would you join one of the other sects after marriage?"  
  
"Is it your goal in life to make things as difficult as possible, Carver?"  
  
"Only on the weekends."  
  
"Anyway, I'm concerned about Lor and Tino. These are our two best friends and they are going through the toughest time in their lives right now. I just wish that we could do more to help them."  
  
"I feel the same way, but I think the only thing we can do is just step back and see what happens. We have to wait until we find out if Lor is really pregnant. Right now, those two need some time to think things over. As for us, we need to sit back and hope things work out because I can't take having a lack of an appetite."  
  
"I don't think everything comes back to food."  
  
"Well of course it doesn't. Everything comes back to food OR shoes."  
  
"I know it's hard for you to be logical and reasonable when you haven't eaten your own weight in food, but could you at least try?"  
  
"I do not eat my own weight in food, it's more like two times my-"  
  
"Don't care! Not the point! Look, I'm concerned about our friends, and I would just like some support from you instead of your current asinine musings of nescience!"  
  
"What in the blue hell did you just say?"  
  
"Never mind. I want you to seriously think for a second about how things will be if Lor is pregnant. Imagine both she and Tino will have a child to take care of if that's the case. A living breathing child! The gift of life will be in their hands, and it will be up to them to make sure that child blooms and prospers. If that's the case then we will barely see them since they will be caring for a baby and possibly still trying to finish school. Can you possibly imagine not seeing them for a whole month, say?"  
  
"True that. If Lor is pregnant then we will barely see them, and I can't really imagine that. So that's why instead I imagine that she isn't pregnant and that everything will be just like it has always been."  
  
"Yeah, that is also a possibility, but that's pretty optimistic thinking."  
  
"I know, but like I always say 'Optimism is the best policy'."  
  
"Carver, you never say that, and it's 'Honesty is the best policy'."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I've been meanin' to say it. Anyway, we have to remember both possibilities are open, and this situation can go either way."  
  
"That's true. I really wish we knew because this anxiety is awful."  
  
"Well, I've gotta hunch that we will find out today. It's just a guess, but you know I'm right, don't ya?"  
  
"I'll take your word for it. I certainly hope we find out today because I'm dying to know."  
  
Tino rushed over to Lor's house. He had awoken that morning with a determination stronger than he had ever felt before. He was going to go straight to Lor and declare his support as unwavering and infinite. He knew that he had told her the other day she had his support, but at the time he was unsure of himself. Now Tino was confident in his decision and he wasn't going to hold back. He wanted to make sure that he showed his will and love. Tino wanted to prove that he was a man and no coward. Once he got to Lor's house the door had barely opened and Tino was already heading directly to Lor's room. He was a man on a mission and he was going to achieve his goal. Tino didn't even bother knocking, he simply marched right into Lor's room.  
  
"AHHH! Oh it's you, Tino. Thanks for knocking, geez. What if I had been naked or something?"  
  
"Why would that be a problem? I've seen you naked before," Tino answered.  
  
"Oh right. Still, please knock next time. I'm glad that you're here. I have been trying to call you all morning, but I couldn't get through," Lor said.  
  
"Really? Well, I have something important to tell you," Tino replied.  
  
"Okay, but I have to tell you this-"  
  
"No, let me go first," Tino interjected.  
  
"Yeah, but I need to-"  
  
"No, Lor, I have to say this now. I need to tell you that I will stand by you no matter what. I will help support that child and you through whatever comes our way. I know I'm only sixteen like you, but I'll do whatever I can. I'm half the reason why we are in this situation so I want you to know you can count on me. I wasn't sure of that a few days ago, but I am now. I want it to be known that I love you and I won't abandon you!" Tino proudly proclaimed.  
  
Lor smiled at him and said, "That's very sweet of you, Tino, but please don't stand on my chair."  
  
"Oh sorry, it's a force of habit," Tino said hopping down.  
  
"Well, I have to say I am touched by your outpouring of support, but late last night I had my period so everything is okay."  
  
Tino stared at her for a few seconds registering what she had just said, "Sooooo, this means you aren't pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
Tino once again just stood staring at her.  
  
"Are you okay, Tino? Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do. WOO-HOO!!! In your face, Fate!! What a relief. I can't tell you how happy this makes me."  
  
Lor giggled at Tino's exaggerated reaction, "Yeah, I'm really happy too. Now we can go on being the way we have always been."  
  
"Yeah, but we learned a valuable lesson from all of this."  
  
"Totally. Sex can definitely wait from now on."  
  
"You said it. Man, Tish and Carver are going to be happy to hear this news," Tino commented.  
  
"Yeah, but hey I have something else for you. I was going to give it to you on Friday since that was the Solstice and all, but obviously other things came up," Lor said reaching under her bed.  
  
"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that," Tino responded.  
  
Lor continued to rummage under her bed and eventually she pulled out a long box.  
  
She handed it to him and said, "Happy Solstice."  
  
Tino eagerly opened the present, thankful that this time his gift came in a box. Lor smiled as Tino's eyes widened when he had opened the box.  
  
"Hey, it's that blue sweater I have had my eye on from Nuclear Fashion. Thanks a lot, Lor."  
  
The two hugged each other tightly and when they let go Tino said, "Well, I can't be outdone here, so let me give you your Christmas gift which I have right here in my pocket."  
  
Tino reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Lor quickly tore apart the wrapping paper and opened the box. She gasped when she saw that Tino had gotten her a silver ring.  
  
"Oh, it's so nice, Tino!" Lor said sliding the ring on.  
  
"Sorry, that it's just a plain ring with no patterns or anything, but I'm kind of short on cash," Tino said.  
  
Lor pulled him into a hug and said, "Don't be so stupid. There's nothing to be sorry about. It's beautiful, and you know I'm not into fancy jewelry."  
  
Lor pulled her head back and brought Tino into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
The two broke the kiss after a good ten minutes and Tino said, "Well, I'm gonna get goin' since this is Christmas Eve and I know you have stuff to do with your family and all."  
  
"Okay then later days and Happy Solstice," Lor said smiling.  
  
Tino smiled back and said, "Later days and Merry Christmas!"  
  
Tino walked into his house with a new vigor since he no longer felt the future weighing on his mind. He almost was walking on air as he entered his kitchen and took his seat next to his mom.  
  
His mom looked at him and said, "Well, you certainly seem a lot happier than you have in the past few days."  
  
"Yeah, well one feels better when they know the future is bright and it's in the palm of their hands," Tino responded.  
  
"Yeah I guess finding out you aren't going to be a sixteen year old father does make you happy."  
  
Tino stared at his mom for a few seconds with a lack of amusement, "Seriously, that mind reading thing of yours is really freaky."  
  
"Tino, I want you to know that I am proud of the fact that you handled the situation maturely. You were willing to stand by and support Lor and accept your responsibility in the whole predicament. Since you did that you really proved that you are a mature young man."  
  
"Thanks, mom. It's good to hear that from you."  
  
"Your welcome. Of course, it's also good to hear that I won't be a grandmother just yet."  
  
"Yeah, that's true, but in a week you will be a wife again," Tino commented.  
  
"Don't I know it, after twelve years of being divorced it's gonna be weird."  
  
"Well I have confidence in you, mom. Hey, it's going to be weird for me having a full family."  
  
"I guess so. Not only will you have a stepfather, but a stepsister as well. I think it's a good thing though; this house seems pretty lonely with just two of us around. Four people will make it more lively."  
  
"I have to agree with you on that point. It will be nice to having more people living here. Although, I think four is enough and I'm glad there won't be a baby living here," Tino said.  
  
"Yeah, well things worked out for you this time, but just remember you have your entire lives ahead of you. There is no need to rush into things," Tino's mom commented.  
  
"I know. We both have learned a lot from this, and we know now to take things slowly."  
  
"Good, because I wouldn't mind being a Grandmother just not at my age."  
  
"I hear you. Don't worry about that. I'm just glad things will get back to normal now. It's nice to have things calmed down."  
  
Tino's mom took a sip of her hot chocolate and nodded in agreement.  
  
End of Chapter Fifteen  
  
I would like to say that this chapter is dedicated to all the reviews that assumed Lor was pregnant. This one is for you. I must say, though, I do appreciate all reviews I receive so keep on submitting them. And as always if you hated this make sure to tell me in as of a much profane and hateful manner as you want. I love all reviews so say what you think. Alright then, keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	16. Good Times

The Feeling - Chapter Sixteen: Good Times  
  
The four friends sat around a couple of orders of chili cheese fries and a round of chug-a-freezes that Friday afternoon at the Snack Shack. It had been awhile since they all got to sit down and hang out like this. The past week or two had kept all of them separated and thinking about their friendship. All of them kicked back, happy with the return of their habitual weekends.  
  
"Yeah, I tell ya this is what it's all about. No worries, no work, just chili cheese fries, friends, chili cheese fries, hangin' out, and chili cheese fries," Carver said with a grin.  
  
"Totally. I can't even begin to describe how much I missed just sittin' around doin' nothin'. I'm being completely honest when I say nothing feels more rewarding than hanging out with you guys," Lor commented.  
  
"Indubitably. That's because when we hang out we feel safe and secure. We all have complete loyalty to one another and know that we can say anything to each other. We know that we can trust our dreams and secrets to each other without fear of being rejected or ostracized. We are like a big bundle of sticks. When alone we are brittle, but banded together we are unbreakable and can leave a big welt if we smack someone," Tish said triumphantly.  
  
"Oooookay. You lost me at the end there. But think about it, we have been hanging out with each other for over ten years now. We are closer than a lot of families. After having been through so much all these years it's only natural that we love hangin' out with each other. I've said it before and I'll say it again, we are synchronized. We all know each other so well it's almost like we are psychic. We value our friendship above all else, and we all know that we will sacrifice for the sake of the friendship. I've known a lot of groups of friends and I have to say we are a rarity these days because of our ability to ride on. And so here's to friends forever!" Tino said raising his chug-a-freez.  
  
The others followed suit and knocked their cups together. They all took a sip and sighed a sigh of relaxation at the same time.  
  
"Synchronized!" they all yelled.  
  
"You're definitely right, T. There is no keepin' us down. These past few months have proven that beyond a shadow of a doubt," Carver commented.  
  
"Without question. I mean when Tino and I became a couple it didn't affect this group at all. We still hung out and everything went as it always did," Lor said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. After Lor and I had sex it didn't make things all weird when we hung out. We stayed the same," Tino added.  
  
"And of course when Lor might have been pregnant, we were all still willing to stick together. Even if it did cut down on the time we would see each other we still would uphold our friendship," Tish stated.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not pregnant, but it makes me happy to know that all of you would have been there for me if I was," Lor commented.  
  
"What are friends for, right?" Carver said.  
  
"Exactly! Through thick and thin, unto the ends of the Earth, till the end of time, beyond the grave and into the great unknown, nothing will break this friendship apart!" Tino shouted out.  
  
"Hey kid, don't stand on the table!" the snack shack guy yelled at Tino.  
  
An embarrassed smile crept across Tino's face as he sat back down.  
  
"Man, I have really gotta stop doing that," he commented.  
  
"You know when you consider what has happened over the past few months it all comes back to Lor and Tino," Tish commented.  
  
"You know what, you're right. These two are the ones who became a couple, who had sex, who got into a fistfight, and who almost had a baby. All of these events in the past few months fall into their hands....... Man, I wish I had that much interesting stuff happen to me," Carver said.  
  
"I guess now that you mention it, everything does lead back to us. Wow, I'm sorry guys if this had any averse effects for you," Tino said apologetically.  
  
"Don't apologize. If anything we should be thanking you guys," Tish said.  
  
"How so?" Lor inquired.  
  
"Yeah, how so?" Carver also asked.  
  
"Well, think about it, we have all learned a lot as a result of your actions. We have learned about the strength of friendship, how to be courageous, and the importance of being prepared along with the importance of abstinence. All of these things are important life lessons and we owe it to you two," Tish said.  
  
"I never thought of it that way before, but you're right. I guess it was a blessing in disguise," Lor commented.  
  
"Yeah, and I know that I'll always remember these lessons," Tino commented.  
  
"You said it, but I know I'm learning a lesson right now, and it's that I don't like cold chili cheese fries so I'm eatin'," Carver said.  
  
The others laughed a little and joined Carver in his gluttony.  
  
The four friends walked along to Tino's house and upon their arrival they noticed both Tino's mom and Dixon sitting on the swing on Tino's porch.  
  
"Hi Dixon and Ms. Tonitini. I can't wait for your wedding tomorrow," Tish said.  
  
"Oh thank you. I'm a little nervous to tell you the truth. It's hard to imagine that tomorrow I'm getting married again," Ms. Tonitini commented.  
  
"Oh it will be fine. It will be a nice ceremony for the two of us. We have it all planned out, there is nothing to be nervous about," Dixon said trying to calm her worries.  
  
"Are you ever worried or concerned about anything?" Lor asked Dixon.  
  
"You know I think there was this one time several years back, but I don't really remember much about it because I didn't care to worry about it."  
  
"Ahhhh.. Huh?" Lor responded.  
  
"You know I'll agree with you, mom. I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow. I mean what if I mess up? What if instead of being a best man, I'm a good man or a mediocre man? What then?" Tino said voicing his worries.  
  
"I think you will be just fine. I have confidence in your ability to be a best man. Just be positive, that's all," Tino's mom offered.  
  
"Hey, Dixon I have a question for you. How was your bachelor party? Did you get drunk? Did you get some female 'entertainment'?" Carver asked with an honest curiosity.  
  
"Haha, well I..." Dixon's voice faded as he noticed the piercing glare coming from Tino's mom.  
  
"Uhhhh, no, no, no I wouldn't dream of such a thing. Ha, bachelor party, haha, where did you ever get such a notion?" Dixon said slightly nervously.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe what I just saw. Did the mighty Dixon just falter? Tino, I think your mom might be some type of super human," Lor commented.  
  
" I don't know, but I certainly wouldn't put it past her," Tino replied.  
  
"Well, judging from the hands of my watch, I have to be getting' home," Tish said.  
  
"Yeah me too," Carver said.  
  
"And me," Lor added.  
  
"Before you guys leave, are you all certain of your roles in tomorrow's ceremony?" Tino's mom asked.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Good, we can't wait to see you guys here tomorrow," Dixon said.  
  
"Okay then later days," Tino said waving to his friends.  
  
"Yeah, later days," they all called back as they left.  
  
"So are you excited about tomorrow, Tino?" Dixon asked.  
  
"You know it. I have been waiting for this day for four years now. I mean it's been a long time since I have had a father figure in the house. That's not anything against you mom. I have been happy with just you, but it will be good to have a man in the house again."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly happy you feel that way, Tino," Dixon said.  
  
"Hey honey, can you go inside? I want to be alone with Dixon for a little while, okay?" Tino's mom asked.  
  
"No problem, mom. I have some work to do in my room anyway, but no funny stuff out here. You two aren't married yet, so I have my eye on you, Dixon," Tino commented as he went inside.  
  
Tino couldn't help but smile. He had made it through hardships, and now things were looking up and the future was bright in his eyes.  
  
End of Chapter Sixteen  
  
This chapter is just supposed to a bridge into the next chapter. In fact, the only reason I really have it is because I use everyday of the weekend (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday) and I didn't want the wedding to be on a Friday so I threw this together as Friday's events. Just thought I would let you know is all. Time for the usual mantra, stay tuned and keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	17. Marriage

The Feeling - Chapter Seventeen: Marriage 

After all the years of waiting the day had finally arrived. The calendars said December 30, and the wedding bells were ringing. Fortunately enough, the sun decided to show itself that day itself, making sure the ceremony would be beautiful. The backyard of Tino's house looked a dream with the decorations up and an ornate archway with flowers and vines standing on the one side. Under that very archway Ms.Tonitini and Dixon would be wed. After he got his tux on Tino stared out a window looking at the structure picturing the event that was to take place within an hour or two. It was odd to him to think that he was looking at the exact place where four years of romance and decisions were to come to a head. Those four years were all leading to this time and this place. That line of thinking was a bit overwhelming to Tino and he decided not to dwell on it. Instead, he went to see how Lor was doing. As he approached the door Tino heard a flurry of profanity emanating from the room. Perplexed, he approached and knocked on the door slightly.

"Arrgh, damn it! I mean come in," Lor called out.

Tino entered and saw a poorly dressed Lor.

"You know, it looks like you have that dress on backwards and upside down," Tino commented.

"Haha, hush up. You know, I don't wear dresses especially ones that are so formal like this. I can't figure out how to get this thing on," Lor said.

"I know, I know. Do you want me to give you a hand with that?" Tino asked.

"Yeah, that would be a big help. Putting this thing on is like a two person job," Lor responded.

Tino smiled slightly and moved over to Lor and tried adjusting the dress. All Tino could see was an ocean of satin, and he honestly had no idea how the dress was supposed to go on, but he figured he would keep adjusting it until it looked okay.

"Oh! Wait, hold on a second, Tino. My head is stuck in here," Lor said from within the dress.

"Okay, I think if I move it this way that will fix things," Tino replied.

He shifted the dress and instead of freeing Lor, he just entangled her more.

"Ahh! What the hell is goin' on?" Lor cried out.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bit of trouble out here. Let me try to adjust it the other way," Tino responded.

He pulled the other dress the other way and he almost knocked Lor over.

She stumbled a few steps and called out, "Do you know what you are doing? I thought you said you'd help because you knew what to do."

"Actually, I have no clue how this dress goes on. I thought I would figure it out once I started helping. I know what I'll do. I'll go get Tish she will be able to help," Tino commented.

"Hold on a second, Tino. Don't leave just yet! I can't see anything! Tino? Tino!" Lor yelled out, but he had already left by that point.

Tino rushed to go find Tish, but along the way he was stopped by Dixon.

"Hey champ, how are things goin'?"

"Oh hi there, Dixon. Things are going pretty good for me. A little anxious and all, but good nonetheless."

"That's good to hear. I suggest you take a few breaths and make sure you feel confident. Remember just to be cool about everything, okay?"

"Yeah I know. Geez, you are the one getting married not me, but from our composures you would never be able to tell," Tino commented.

"Yeah, well I was just born with an innate calmness and coolness," Dixon replied with a smirk.

"Hey, have you seen Tish around?" Tino asked.

"Yeah, last time I saw her she was out back setting up some chairs," Dixon replied.

Tino nodded and then he was off. Tino made it to the kitchen and was about to go out back, but then he noticed Carver eyeing the wedding cake greedily.

"Hey, I hope you weren't planning on taking some of that cake," Tino called out.

Carver jumped back in surprise since he had been completely fixated on the cake and didn't notice Tino was in the room.

"I wasn't planning on taking any. I was just, uhhhh, admiring it. Yeah, that's it. That beautiful, rich, vanilla frosting, the fluffy, moist, layered cake, yeah that's drool what I'm talking about," Carver said salivating.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna have to take you outside before you make a puddle on the floor," Tino said pulling Carver out the door.

Once outside Carver looked around confused.

"When did I get outside? I remember being in your kitchen and now all of a sudden I'm out here."

Tino shook his head and said, "You were in cake hypnosis and I removed you from the area of the offending pastry."

"Ahhh, I see. You know one time I spent a whole day staring at a bakery because of that hypnosis," Carver commented.

"I don't doubt that for one second. Now I was coming out here for a reason, but I can't seem to remember why now," Tino said.

"Well, if it was something important you would remember it," Carver replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Tino said.

Both he and Carver sat down and talked about this and that. After around 15 minutes Tish came over to the two.

"Hey guys. It looks like it's almost time for the ceremony to start. I guess that means Carver and me have to get to our jobs," Tish said.

"Yeah I guess we should be getting' to that, yep, yep, yep nose to the grindstone," Carver said standing up.

"Hey Tino where's Lor?" Tish asked.

"Oh my God! Lor!" Tino yelled.

"What's wrong?" Carver asked.

"I was supposed to get Tish to help Lor get her dress on after I got her stuck in it," Tino said worried.

"Well, it looks like she got herself unstuck in time," Carver commented looking behind Tino.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tino said as he turned around.

He then came face to face with a none too pleased Lor.

"Hi, Lor. It, uhhhh, looks like you got the dress on haha," Tino said nervously.

Lor was not amused and continued to stare a hole through him. Tino took a small step backwards and gulped hard, afraid that Lor was going to deck him.

"Let me tell you something. I'm not exactly thrilled that you left me stuck inside this dress, and if I was you I would keep my distance for a bit. Got it?" Lor said in a slightly threatening voice.

"I understand," Tino squeaked.

From behind him, Tino heard someone making a whip cracking noise. He shot a glance at Carver who whistled and looked away.

Tish looked at her watch and said hurriedly, "Oh! Look at the time we all have to get going."

They all nodded and walked off. Tino was saddened by the fact that he had forgotten all about Lor, but he pushed it out of his mind because he had to focus on the wedding. He couldn't mess up his big role as best man. Soon the time arrived and the wedding started. The ceremony went off without a hitch. Tish and Carver successfully guided everyone to their seats and the procession to the archway went beautifully. Tino was quite proud of the fact that he didn't trip over his own feet or one of the chairs because in addition to not being good at dramatic exits, he tended to be just as poor with dramatic entrances as well. He thought his mom looked very stunning in her wedding dress, and he also thought Lor looked especially beautiful in her dress as well. It was very rare for Lor to be in a dress and he had to admit that he thought she was a vision in one. Although he promised himself that he wouldn't cry, Tino felt tears well up in his eyes when Dixon and his mom exchanged their vows. He held back any actual crying, but the idea that the two were officially wed now filled him up. Immediately though, any tears at all disappeared once the two kissed each other. Tino didn't want to watch his mom making out with Dixon so he looked up at the sky to avoid it. The wedding was absolutely beautiful and after the ceremony was over Tino sat down in the front row just pondering about the future ahead. After seeing him sitting there looking at the archway, Lor walked over to Tino and sat down next to him.

Tino looked over at him and immediately tried to apologize, "Lor, I'm real sorry about leaving you stuck in the dress. I just got side tracked with Carver. Honestly, I was really trying to find Tish."

Lor smiled a bit and said, "Oh it's okay. I understand. It doesn't really matter since I got the dress on right anyway. When something goes wrong you have to laugh it off, right?"

Tino's face brightened and he said, "Yeah I have to agree. Sometimes you just have to laugh."

"So what were you doing here by yourself?" Lor asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about things. I can't really believe that my mom is married again. I finally have a step-dad, and I also have a stepsister now too," Tino said.

"Yeah, this must be quite a monumental day for you. I can't even imagine what that must feel like," Lor said.

"I can't even explain it. I mean I'm happy about all of it, but it's all so new. It will feel weird to me for awhile I think."

"Hey, it's understandable. I'm always amazed at weddings in general."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because it's two people joining together and pledging to love each other unconditionally. I think that is such an amazing decision to make."

"I see your point, but people go back on that decision all the time. Divorce is becoming quite commonplace, and it makes not so much of an amazing decision when people can, and do, leave the commitment so much," Tino said in reply.

"Yeah I know. I mean no offense to your mom or Dixon, but I think that's a shame. I realize that people shouldn't stay in a relationship if it is a problem, but I don't think that people should make the decision unless they are 100 percent certain."

"I think that's kind of hard to tell. I'm pretty sure that would take a long time to know for certain that marriage would work out for the rest of your life."

"I guess that's true. It would take a lot of trust and a lot of time to figure that out................ What about us then? We have known each other for a long time and we have a lot of trust in each other. Could you see us making till the ends of our lives?" Lor asked.

Tino took a deep breath before replying, "I think we could do it. In our short time as a couple we have been tested and we have made it through together. If we can make it through what we have made it through during this time then who is to say we couldn't again. Yeah, I think we could make it. Definitely."

Lor smiled and leaned over and kissed Tino.

"I have to agree with you. I think we could make it to the end as well."

Tino turned and the two shared another kiss.

Tino leaned back and said, "Of course, who really knows what the future holds? If we trust in ourselves and our feelings then I suppose the future is us together, isn't it?"

"I think that's true and so that's what we have to do, trust in each other. Don't you think so?" Lor commented.

"Yeah I do, I'm just saying that the future hasn't been written' yet so other possibilities exist, but we have our trust in each other and hey, we have made it to here so I think we will make it to the end. When all hell is breaking loose, we're ridin' the eye of the storm, right?"

Lor laughed and said, "Yeah, I have to say you are right about that. C'mon, this is enough serious talk for a few years let's go enjoy the reception."

"You know it. I want to get some cake before Carv eats it all," Tino said.

The two held each other's hand as they went off looking for food and friends.

End of Chapter Seventeen

Hey there, everybody. Unlike in most chapters I have a few things to say down here. First of all, since I know someone will mention it, I'm aware that the end part here with Tino and Lor is out of character. It's on purpose. Really when you get down to it, having anyone from the show being serious is to take them out of character, but enough about that. Second of all, there are only two chapters left in this story so everything is winding down now. However, it will take me longer than usual to have those chapters posted because I have too much work to do in the next couple of weeks. I would say give me a week for each, but don't hold me to that. It's just a guess. Thirdly, and forgive my ignorance, what does the abbreviation 'AU' mean? When someone says a story is AU, what do they mean? See how long this little commentary is? Wow. That's all for me this time. Stay tuned and keep readin' and reviewin'.


	18. Fate

The Feeling - Chapter Eighteen: Fate  
  
Tino rushed around his room getting himself cleaned up for the annual New Year's Eve party at his house. Fortunately enough, he didn't have to do any cleaning or decorating since the house was still clean and decorated from the wedding the day before. He threw his clothes on quickly since guests were already arriving. He reached into his closet to pull out his usual brown button-down dress shirt, but he went for the blue sweater Lor had gotten for him instead to impress her. It was the first time he decided to wear it and he was going to make sure Lor noticed. Now that he was cleaned up and dressed nicely, Tino rushed down the stairs to greet the arriving guests. Once down the stairs he noticed that there was already about ten people there, and Carver and Tish were among them.  
  
"Man, look at you guys it looks the rain is pickin' up. I'm glad you could make it, though," Tino said to Tish and Carver.  
  
"Hey, T, you know we could make it. We're here every year. Plus, how could I pass up such a perfect opportunity to score some points with Moira? But yeah man, this damned rain. Why can't we live somewhere colder, so we could get some snow? Why?!" Carver yelled.  
  
"Whoa calm down there, Carver. Hey, how come Lor isn't here yet?" Tish asked.  
  
"Oh that's because she was out visiting her grandmother today, so she told me earlier that she would be a bit late," Tino answered.  
  
"Hey, Tino have you thought of your resolutions for this year?" Carver asked.  
  
"No, not yet. I'm still thinkin' about it," Tino replied.  
  
"Well, you had better hurry up because once Lor gets here we'll be sharing our resolutions like every New Years Eve," Carver said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't worry I'll think of something," Tino said.  
  
"Tino, is that a new sweater?" Tish asked.  
  
Tino gave a smile and said with satisfaction, "Why yes. Yes it is. This here sweater was given to me by my lovely girlfriend Lor Macquarrie for Solstice."  
  
Tish rolled her eyes. "A simple 'yes' would have been sufficient."  
  
Carver slung his arm around his good friend and smiled. "So wearin' it to catch her eye, eh? Trying to score some points, huh? That's my man!"  
  
Tino slowly removed Carver's arm from around his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, that's the plan. Actually, I'm kind of glad that Lor will be late because I want to be sure of what I'm going to say to her at midnight before she arrives."  
  
"Ahhh, how romantic. It makes me wish that I had a boyfriend, it's all so enchanting," Tish commented wistfully.  
  
"Enchanting? This isn't Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, and it's not like we're wishin' upon a star, Tish," Carver responded.  
  
"A girl can dream, can't she? Geez, don't be such a Scrooge. Anyway, we would be glad to help you in anyway we can, Tino," Tish said.  
  
"Yeah, man. I'm always willing to help out a friend trying to score with the ladies or lady in your case," Carver said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks guys. I want to run a few lines by you and see what you think of them."  
  
"Wait, before you do that, I have to know the atmosphere, you know time, place, and general feeling in the air," Carver stated.  
  
"What? How does that make a difference?" Tino asked.  
  
"It makes a very big difference! Now tell me," Carver demanded.  
  
"Well, I was thinkin' that it would be at midnight, while dancing, after we kiss, with an almost euphoric state in the air," Tino replied.  
  
"What the hell is a euphoric state?" Carver asked perplexed.  
  
"Carver, you are so exasperating. A euphoric state is a state of exaggerated elation," Tish replied.  
  
Carver stared at Tish with a confused look in his eye conveying that he was still no closer to knowing the answer.   
  
"It's the feeling you get when you walk into a buffet," Tino offered.  
  
"Ahhh, I understand now. You should have just said that to begin with," Carver commented.  
  
"Whatever. So okay I thought that I would start off by staring deep into her eyes and then saying 'I love you, and this New Year will be our year. We will live it together hand in hand. This is our time.' That's what I have got. What do you think?"  
  
Tish wiped a few tears from her eyes and said, "That's so beautiful! I didn't know you could be so sweet."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, keep it down someone might hear you," Tino commented a bit worried, "So what did you think, Carver?"  
  
"Well, I gotta tell ya man, those are some pretty sweet lines. I might have to start coming to you for advice on scoring points with the ladies. Maybe."  
  
"Thanks guys. I just hope Lor likes them," Tino said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she will. It will be a moment that both of you remember forever," Tish commented.  
  
Just then the phone rang, and Tino went to answer it, but his mom walked past him and motioned that she would get it.  
  
"Well, I just hope I don't choke when I'm trying to talk with her," Tino said.  
  
"It will be fine. You have talked to Lor plenty of times, and in worse cases. Why should this be any different?" Carver mentioned.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I always get nervous when I'm going to do something important," Tino answered.  
  
"Don't sweat it. You will overcome your worrisome nature. We have confidence in you," Tish said.  
  
"Thanks. I won't let your faith in me be for nothing."  
  
Then Mrs. Tonitini came back into the room and said, "Tino, come here for a second. I need to talk to you." Tino went over to his mom who led him out of the room. After a few minutes Tino came back over to Tish and Carver, but he was white as a ghost and his eyes looked like they were gazing into oblivion.   
  
Tish and Carver looked at each other and then at Tino again, and then Carver spoke up, "What's wrong, Tino?"  
  
He didn't answer right away, but when he did his words came slow and shaky, "It's Lor. She's been in an accident."  
  
The whole ride to the hospital felt like a bad dream to Tino. He didn't want to believe the reason for why he was visiting the hospital. He kept telling himself to wake up, but of course, this was no dream. Tish and Carver felt devastated as well, and neither could say anything during the ride. Even Mrs. Tonitini felt an ache in her heart as she drove to the hospital. Fortunately enough for her, Dixon had agreed to stay behind and watch the party and house. Soon they arrived at the hospital and so began the hellish walk to where Lor's room was. With each step Tino dreaded what he would see, what he would hear. It almost felt like his life was being sucked from him. Eventually, they came upon her room, and inside was exactly what no one wanted to see. Lor lay unconscious, trapped in a state between life and death. On her forehead was a large gash that had been stitched shut, and her one arm was in a cast. Tino looked away not wanting to see Lor like this with all sorts of machines connected to her. However, he wanted to be at her side so he went inside like the others.   
  
Upon actually entering the room, Tino saw Lor's family on the one side, all quiet and solemn.  
  
Lor's father came over to everyone and said, "I'm glad you all came. I know that Lor would want you guys to be here. I can't believe this is really happening, though. A few hours ago she was being as lively as always and now...............I-I just can't believe it."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Macquarrie, but what happened to her?" Tish asked.  
  
"Well, she was on her way to the New Year's Eve party, and she was rushing because she was late. So I'm told she wasn't paying attention as she crossed a street and a driver didn't see her through the rain. As a result, Lor was hit by the car and now.........now..........she is.........." Lor's father didn't finish as he broke into tears.  
  
Carver turned to where Lor lay and he slowly walked over to the bedside and crouched down.  
  
"Hey Lor, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I wanted to tell you how much I've loved hanging out with you and being your friend. I've always wanted to stay friends forever. I can't imagine not having you around anymore. I want you to know that I am praying for you."   
  
Carver lightly touched her face and then moved away with tears welling up in his eyes. Once he moved back to where he had originally been standing, Tish walked over to the bedside.  
  
"Lor, its Tish. I desperately want you to make it through this. We didn't always see eye to eye on things, but you know I always felt a connection with you. I think it's because we are the two girls in the group, and so we had an understanding of each other in an innate sense. I remember all the calls we made to each other to talk about boys and the like. I've always enjoyed those memories and I don't want that to end. I'm praying for you as well."  
  
Tish held Lor's one hand and closed her eyes before muttering a few words. Once she let go, Tish burst into crying and Tino's mom went over and tried to comfort her. Mrs. Tonitini led Tish over to a chair for her to sit in. Most of the people in the room were looking down at the ground or burying their face into their hands, but Tino's gaze was fixed on Lor. He couldn't move his eyes from the horrifying scene. The girl in that bed was Lor. It really and truly was. No matter how much Tino wanted to deny it that was the fact of the matter. He wanted it all to go away. He so badly wanted to find himself in his bed, under his covers, recovering from a bad dream. It seemed so unreal, but it was all really happening. Tino felt like crying, or yelling, or talking to someone, but he couldn't do any of those things. He couldn't do anything he just stood staring almost like a statue. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized that this was reality. As he continued to fully recognize the situation, he felt his whole body shaking from sadness and anger. Then, shaking and all, he walked over to Lor's bed and crouched down by her side.  
  
"Lor, ....................... it's me, Tino. Can you believe it? Do you believe this is really happening? We made it through so much, we faced our hardships head on and we made it through. After we finally thought that we were on safe ground, Fate stepped in one last time. I don't know if we can make it through this. Believe me I want to, more than anything in the world I want us to make it through this. However, I would be a liar if I said that things would work out. Why did things have to turn out this way? I thought we had proved ourselves with all our other problems. Why can't we catch a break? I just wanted us to be together and done with these tests."  
  
Tino looked down at the ground feeling his throat burning. He reached out and took Lor's hand. As he grasped her hand he noticed that she was wearing the ring he had given her for Christmas. Tino gazed at her hand, and then began to cry.   
  
"It's unfair! Things can't turn out this way! We have come so far from when we first met till today. How can everything go to hell like this?! I love you so much.................. What will happen if you are lost? What will I do? Just yesterday we were talking about the future, and now there is no future. It's all fading away. My God, I just want to talk with you again. I just...........I just............. want the past to return. You are here now, but at the same time you are beyond anywhere I can reach. Damn it all to Hell! What does it matter now? I wanted to make this our time, but I-I can't now."  
  
As Tino continued to hold her hand he could feel her life slowly slipping away. He dropped his head and put her hand to it. His tears flowed in a gentle stream down her hand as he cried with no care about what others thought. Tino then leaned forward and kissed her cheek which was cold to the touch. He crouched back again and firmly grasped her hand hoping that somehow tightening his grip would keep her life from slipping away.   
  
"My God..................My God...................It's not fair. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. This isn't your time. Please stay. Don't leave us just yet. There was so much I still wanted to do with you. These past eleven years with you have been more than I could ever ask for, and I want there to be more. I love you so much. I can't lose you. I just can't. Lor,.................... I will miss you more than you could possibly imagine."  
  
Tino continued to cry, but he could no longer speak. It was too hard for him to say anything, to think anything. He continued to hold Lor's hand and let the tears run down it. For a long time Tino stayed there crouching at her side, holding her hand, wanting to be there till the end just as he had promised that he would be. Soon after, the last petal of life fell and even when he knew that there was no more life left within her, Tino continued to hold her hand and cry. He didn't want to believe that she was really gone. He wanted to hold her forever, and believe that this wasn't final. His mom placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him and make sure he was okay. Tino stood up, and shaking, he let go of Lor's hand. He turned around and tried to find solace in a motherly embrace. The night was silent to the people in that room. There were no parties, no celebrations. That night in a calm and serene state Lor passed away.  
  
End of Chapter Eighteen  
  
................Okay, I want to say that the next chapter's commentary explains why I chose the path I did. I will say, though, that it was hell writing this chapter because it got depressing. Just remember to read the next chapter's commentary. As always stay tuned and keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	19. Remembering The Past With Red Roses

The Feeling - Chapter Nineteen: Remembering The Past With Red Roses  
  
Tino looked up to the top of the hill and saw his destination and slowly he walked towards it. Behind him Tish and Carver followed along up the hill. Eventually, they reached the summit and Tino knelt down.  
  
"I'm back again. It really feels like I was just doing this before, but a year has in fact passed. Though, I suppose for you now a year is like a second to us."  
  
Tino paused for a moment. He stared intently at Lor's tombstone. Specifically, he stared at the year of death. It didn't feel like it, but she really did die ten years ago.  
  
"Where has all that time gone? It seems like just yesterday you were here and we were all hanging out."  
  
In those ten years a lot had changed, and yet things still seemed to stay the same. Carver had landed his dream job as a shoe designer after Dixon put in a good word for him at Tommy Hugo's. In addition to that, he had recently become engaged to none other than Dixon's daughter, Moira, after Dixon put in a good word for him again. While Carver had gotten a career and planned on settling down, Tish was still in school. Not just any schooling though, she was on her way to her doctorate. She had chosen to get a PhD in English Literature before plans for marriage and a definite career choice. She was still deciding on becoming a poet or an actress. Both Tish and Carver still deeply missed Lor, but neither of them ever missed her the way that Tino did. It took a long time before Tino ever really got past Lor's death. For months after she had died Tino was in a depressed state and absolutely nothing could bring him out of it. It wasn't until three months after Lor had died that he over came his grief and moved on. He had realized that he would see her again one day and that he had to ride on or else he would have nothing to say to her when he saw her once more. From then on he decided that he would always visit her grave on New Year's Eve.  
  
"You know I still have that blue sweater you gave me. Actually, it still fits me, but it's kind of torn a bit from me wearing it all these years. I don't think I'll ever get rid of that sweater since it reminds me of you. Not that I need the sweater to remind me, I mean, I'll always remember you, regardless. Anyway, Carver and Tish are here and they want to say some stuff too," Tino said getting up from the site.  
  
He took a few steps back as Tish and Carver took their places at the tombstone. Tino looked up at the sky, and imagined that he was looking up at Lor right that moment. He could still see her face from the last time he saw her. He had thought she looked so peaceful and serene lying in the casket. He felt that there was almost an angelic beauty about her. The funeral service had been almost too much for Tino to handle. Repeatedly during the ceremony he had broken down crying, wishing for Lor to return. At the service he was the last person to approach the casket. When he stood there next to her he had felt like he was going to collapse. However, he had managed to keep himself together, and he only cried. Before he walked away he bent down and kissed her for the last time. That memory still stuck in his mind, and as he looked at the sky it passed through his mind multiple times.  
  
"Lor, did you feel that kiss I gave you? I hope you did. I wanted you to know that death wouldn't stop my love, and that even when I did move on I would still have love for you in my heart," Tino thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, T, we're done here if you want to finish things up," Carver said breaking Tino's trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks for lettin' me know," Tino replied.  
  
"Make sure you give it to her straight, Tino. No holding back, right?" Tish commented nudging him.  
  
Tino laughed slightly and said, "Yeah I know. There are no secrets between me and Lor, and I'm not gonna keep this one from her."  
  
Tino knelt back down again at the grave, and this time he smiled at the stone.   
  
"It's me again. Maybe you just heard me talking with Tish about it, but I have something to tell you. You see this past year I got married. Not only that but I'm a father now too. Amazing, huh? It's true though, her name is Mandy and she reminds me of you in a way. I know that the two of you would get along great, if you could meet. Anyway, she gave birth about two weeks ago to a healthy boy. We named him Tino Jr. He's a cute little kid. Yeah, I felt I had to tell you since I always keep you informed of what's goin' on here."  
  
Tino stopped and looked at the sky again. He smiled and looked back at the tombstone.   
  
"Hey, do me a favor, when things get hectic with the little guy, how about getting a little divine intervention from The Big Guy for me? Thanks. Well I guess that's it. We're off to the New Year's Eve party. Later days."  
  
Before Tino stood he placed a few red roses on the grave and touched the stone. He looked at Tish and Carver who smiled at him.  
  
Tino smiled back and said, "Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me that year after year you come out here with me. I know talking to a gravestone seems kind of bizarre, but in a strange way it makes me happy."  
  
Carver put his hand on Tino's shoulder and replied, "Hey man, anytime. Tish and I both miss Lor a lot and we wish she was still her too, so it's no problem coming out here with you."  
  
"Yeah, Tino, we want to visit here just like you. And if talking to Lor here makes you feel better that's fine since it's not like you are here everyday to do it. You have balance in life so it's not really all that strange. Hey, how can any of us not talk here? We all used to hang out so much that it's only natural that we feel the need to try and talk with Lor," Tish commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks again, guys. Let's get goin' the party is about to start," Tino said as he started to walk back down the hill.  
  
About half way down the hill Tino asked, "Hey guys? Do you think when we die we'll see Lor again?"  
  
"I think so, and I'm willing to bet that when that time comes she will embarrass us in pool and every other sport like she always did," Carver said laughing slightly.  
  
Tino laughed too and said, "I guess I'll have to work on my pool skills."  
  
The three laughed a little more as they walked the rest of the way. Once at the bottom they all piled into the car and drove off. As they left Tino looked back up the hill and smiled to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you again one day, and when that day comes I'll play a good round of pool with you just like the old days. Till then, later days, Lor."   
  
THE END  
  
Well there you are ladies and gentlemen, the conclusion. Now I'm willing to bet that no one thought I was going to have Lor die. To be honest with you, it wasn't until I was far into this story that I decided to have it happen. In case you are curious here is how it came to be. When I started this story I knew what the first chapter was going to be and I knew what the last chapter was going to be, everything in between was up in the air. After several days of not knowing what I was going to do inspiration struck and I outlined the story. At the time I was only going to write 13 or 14 chapters, though I had only outlined the first eleven. In fact, the whole pregnancy scare and Mrs. Tonitini's wedding wasn't going to happen until I wrote Chapter Eleven and decided that I wanted to write more.  
  
But getting back to my original topic, after writing Chapter Eleven, I outlined Chapters Twelve to Nineteen. Through all of my changes the ending still stayed the same. On day one I had decided on that ending, and I was going to be damned if I didn't do that, or so I thought. I forget exactly when it was that I changed the ending but I do remember why. It was around 3:45 in the morning and I was alone in my room, and all my lights were out (I'm too lazy to turn them on). So, I'm just sitting around listening to some tunes on my headphones, and I was listening to a batch of songs I had just downloaded and one of them was Pearl Jam's version of "Last Kiss" by Frank Wilson. Right after it was over I was left with the idea of having either Tino or Lor die in the end because that song reminded me of why I complain about so many movies and stories. There are too many happy endings. I believe in harsh reality and so I realized I had to consider this new idea despite the fact that being such a diehard fan made it difficult for me to come to terms with the idea of killing one of them.   
  
Now I was unsure of what to do because I had my heart set on the original ending and I had even planned the entire story out so I had no idea how I was going to do it. So I wasn't sure about it, but then the next song that came on was "Scattered Rain" from Trigun and it's sad sounding intro pushed me in the direction of the death ending. Finally, the last push came when I was playing Final Fantasy VII (for like the 20th time) the next day and I reached a particular sad scene in the game. (If you have played it you know what I'm talking about.) Anyway, after that I looked over my outline and then I figured out how to fit the death ending in, and so in the end, I had Lor die.  
  
However, in my heart of hearts I couldn't completely abandon my original ending. I had put so much thought into it and held onto it for so long that I wasn't just going to let it fade away. Therefore, if for nothing but my own satisfaction, I wrote both endings. What does this mean to you guys? That depends on whether or not you care about how the story was originally supposed to end. I'm thinking of posting the other ending later on so you can see how I had wanted things to go down originally. If anyone cares to see it just tell me and I'll put it up, and even if no one expresses an interest I might still put it up. But I will be more inclined to put it up if I get a positive response for it.  
  
Now that I have gone on for too long with this commentary, it's time to wrap things up. If you have a problem with me or my story make sure to tell me. I encourage all forms of criticism whether it be positive, negative, or even a death threat. Alright, I'm sure you will hear from me soon so keep readin' and keep reviewin'. Oh one more thing, Happy Halloween or whatever you celebrate. 


	20. Belief

The Feeling - Alternate Chapter Eighteen: Belief  
  
Tino rushed around his room getting himself cleaned up for the annual New Year's Eve party at his house. Fortunately enough, he didn't have to do any cleaning or decorating since the house was still clean and decorated from the wedding the day before. He threw his clothes on quickly since guests were already arriving. He reached into his closet to pull out his usual brown button-down dress shirt, but he went for the blue sweater Lor had gotten for him instead to impress her. It was the first time he decided to wear it and he was going to make sure Lor noticed. Now that he was cleaned up and dressed nicely, Tino rushed down the stairs to greet the arriving guests. Once down the stairs he noticed that there was already about ten people there, and Carver and Tish were among them.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that snow stuck to your clothes?!" Tino asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah it is. I never thought I would see the day that it snowed here. What the hell are you trying to do to us Mother Nature?!" Carver yelled.  
  
"I'm with Carver on this one. This snow is weirding me out, but it wasn't about to stop us from coming to your annual New Year's Eve party," Tish added.  
  
"That's for sure. I can't pass up such a perfect opportunity to score some points with Moira," Carver said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah right, Carv. You say that every year and every year you get nervous and chicken out," Tino commented.  
  
"Yeah, well this year is the year. I can feel it in my bones and in my stomach," Carver said.  
  
"In your stomach?" Tish questioned.  
  
"No, wait, I don't feel it in my stomach. I'm just hungry," Carver replied.  
  
"Well, the food is over there, and don't worry, Dixon did most of the cooking so we have real food instead of my mom's so-called food," Tino said.  
  
Carver licked his lips and was off in search of food.  
  
"Hey Tino, how come Lor isn't here yet?" Tish asked.  
  
"Oh that's because she was out visiting her grandmother today, so she told me earlier that she would be a bit late," Tino answered.  
  
"Ahhh, I see well I hope she gets here soon. I'm dyin' to carry out our annual New Year's Eve tradition," Tish commented.  
  
"You mean telling each other our resolutions?" Tino guessed.  
  
"That's correct. I have a really good one for this year, and I can't wait to tell you guys."  
  
"Well, I certainly hope it's better than your resolution to be the perfect non-perfectionist."  
  
"That doesn't count as a real resolution because I didn't make it on New Year's Eve. A resolution only counts when you make it on New Year's Eve. Without New Year's Eve there are no resolutions. Those are the rules."  
  
"What rules?" Tino asked perplexed.  
  
"THE rules!" Tish snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll remember about THE rules from now on," Tino said not wanting to argue.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Tino went to answer it, but his mom walked past him and motioned that she would get it.  
  
"Aside from our resolutions plan, I happen to have another plan up my sleeve," Tino said with a proud smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, what might that be?" Tish asked.  
  
"Well, I'm planning on sweeping Lor off her feet tonight with some romantic lines that I spent all day coming up with."  
  
"Riiiight. Tino, if you want to sweep Lor off her feet than you should try dancing with her."  
  
"You are no help at all. I need to tell my idea to some un-jaded people, but everyone will probably laugh at me so I won't tell anyone else."  
  
Then Mrs. Tonitini came back into the room and said, "Tino, come here for a second. I need to see you."  
  
Tino went over to his mom who led him out of the room. As he left, Carver rejoined Tish, his mouth full of food.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Tino cried out from the other room.  
  
Both Carver and Tish looked at each other in surprise, wondering what had just happened. After a few moments Tino came back into the room white as a ghost and shaking.   
  
Carver swallowed his food and asked, "T, is that snow on your face?"  
  
"Yes! And it's freezing cold! I can't stop shaking here!"  
  
He brushed the snow off as a laughing Lor entered the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tino, but I just couldn't resist hittin' you with a snowball. I mean come on I have to take advantage of the snow while it's here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know, but I can't believe that my own mother would set me up like that," Tino replied looking back at his smiling mom.  
  
"Sorry, Tino, but Lor offered me a dollar. I couldn't pass up the money," Mrs. Tonitini commented.  
  
"Perish the thought," Tino said dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, anyway now that Lor is here, let's get on with the resolution tradition," Tish said excitedly.  
  
"Alright then, let's head to my room," Tino said leading the way.  
  
The four hurried up to Tino's room and shut the door.   
  
"Okay, so who is going to go first?" Carver asked after they were all settled.  
  
"I nominate Tish, seeing as I think she will explode if she doesn't get to tell us all her resolution right away," Tino suggested.  
  
Tish smiled wide and then cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem. You guys are gonna love my resolution for this year. Not only will it improve me, but it involves you guys as well!"  
  
"Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming," Lor said in dull, tired voice.  
  
Tish shot her a glance and then went back to telling them her resolution.  
  
"This year I, Tish Katsufrakis, resolve to better myself by helping others culturally. Namely, I'll be helping you guys. That means more plays, more museum tours, and more art fairs. It will be a wonderful year rich in culture for all of you."  
  
Groans of pain and suffering filled the room as Tish sat back down.  
  
"Carver, you go next," Lor said.  
  
Carver stood up and spoke, "Well, my resolution for this year is to finally make a name for myself in the world of gluttony."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tino asked.  
  
"I'm going to win the chilidog eating contest, and I'll also win the pizza eating contest, and then I'll make it a triple crown by winning the Snack Shack Eat-A-Thon. Oh yeah, that is my resolution and I will achieve it."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how noble of a resolution that is, but I will say that it's a resolution I'm willing to bet you can keep," Tino commented.  
  
"Alright, now it's my turn," Lor said standing up.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling and then back at her friends and said, "This coming year I am going to strive to do my best in the sports world and get colleges to notice me because let's not forget this coming year we will become juniors."  
  
"You know, you are right. That never even crossed my mind until you just mentioned it. I'm gonna have to make sure my college application folder is in order," Tish commented honestly worried.  
  
"I wouldn't be too concerned about that right now, Tish," Carver commented.  
  
"Sure, you say that now, but just wait until later and then you will be wishing that you had thought about it now," Tish snapped back.  
  
"Whatever, Tish. Anyway, I think you can do it, Lor, but just remember to keep your mind on high school as well because it's far from over, even as we march into this year," Carver said.  
  
"Okay I guess that leaves me to finish out the tradition," Tino commented.  
  
He stood and took a deep breath and looked across the room at his friends.   
  
"My resolution this year is to keep my eyes open to everything I have and to know the future is here, you know what I mean?"  
  
"No, what the hell are you talking about?" Lor asked.  
  
Tino grumbled a bit and then said, "I mean that I will always appreciate what I have. I won't moan and complain over little things that I wish I had. I am lucky for everything I have, and I need to be more appreciative of that. No one can be certain about the future so I want to have no regrets. If I'm not content with what I have and I don't realize what I already have, then I will have regrets. I don't want that to happen so I am going to show my happiness for everything I have been so lucky to have."  
  
His three friends stared at him a few moments until Carver broke the silence, "Wow. I could see your lips movin', but it's just like you were goin' blah, blah, blah."  
  
Tino shook his head, but decided that he knew what he meant so it didn't matter if the others didn't understand.  
  
"Well, regardless, here is to the coming year and the resolutions we have made," Tino said sticking his hand out.   
  
The others placed their hands on top of Tino's and shook them in a quadruple handshake.   
  
"Alright, now let's go rejoin the party it's time for some dancin' which means it's time for me to impress Moira with my moves," Carver said while showin' off a few of his steps.  
  
"Dude, you gotta a cramp or somethin'?" Lor commented.  
  
"Pffft. You just don't realize good dancing when you see it," Carver shot back.  
  
The others just rolled their eyes and then went back to the party downstairs. Everyone had a great time dancing and eating and just enjoying each other's company. As the night went on Carver actually managed to impress Moira with his dance moves and wound up hangin' with her most of the night. Soon it was only minutes till midnight and so the countdown began.   
  
".........4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" everyone shouted.  
  
In unison everyone broke into "Auld Lang Syne" and began dancing to the song. Tino decided that now was the time to put his romantic plan into action. As he danced with Lor he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"There we go I wanted to make sure we had our New Year's kiss," Tino said with a smile.  
  
Lor smiled back.  
  
"Yep, that was the first kiss of the New Year and here is the second," Lor said leaning forward and kissing Tino.  
  
After a few moments they broke the kiss, and Tino decided that now was the time to drive his plan home.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Lor, I love you and this New Year will be our- Whoa!"  
  
Tino's lines were cut short as he tripped over his own feet trying to dance and in the process he managed to sweep Lor's feet out from under her. Both flailed wildly as they tumbled to the ground all over each other. Tino put his hands over his face trying to hide himself from embarrassment while hoping to the Heavens that Tish hadn't seen them fall. However, his embarrassment soon melted away as the only laughter he heard was coming from Lor. He pulled his hands away from his face to see her practically gasping for air she was laughing so hard. He couldn't resist and soon he too was laughing. Once the laughter subsided Lor stood up and gave a hand to Tino to stand him up to.   
  
"You always know how to make me laugh, Tino," Lor said.  
  
Tino shrugged and said, "What can I say? I know you too well."  
  
They hugged and shared a kiss. Now, without the dancing involved, Tino went for his plan again.  
  
"Lor, I love you, and this New Year will be our year. We will live it together hand in hand. This is our time."  
  
Lor smiled at Tino and hugged him tightly.   
  
"That's very sweet, Tino," she said softly, "But it really swept me off my feet on the first attempt."  
  
Tino smirked and commented, "Yeah, yeah that's real funny."  
  
They both gazed into each other's eyes and became completely oblivious of everything else around them. That was, until Carver broke out jumping all around and yelling.  
  
"Oh yeah! Who got a New Year's kiss from Moira?! That's right! It's me! WOO-HOO!! Yeah, man!"  
  
Carver continued to dance around the entire room before coming to a stop, and raising a cupped hand to his mouth letting out a mighty, "Wut wut!"  
  
At the same time Tish came over to Lor and Tino and began laughing at Carver's antics. Lor and Tino followed suit and burst out laughing as well. Soon even Carver was laughing at himself. The four came together and high-fived in honor of a great party.   
  
"Happy New Year's, guys," Tino said to them all.  
  
The three echoed the same sentiments before going off to get more food. Now Tino stood alone in the room laughing to himself.  
  
"Oh man, I love those guys. Oh hey there! Geez, I didn't mean to make you guys feel left out! Who am I talking to? I'm talking to you guys! You, the ones sittin' at home! I know I know I haven't said a word to you guys this whole damn story. Sorry about that, but as you know a lot of things happened to keep me busy and on top of that it's not up to me if I talk to you guys, it's up to the jack writing this thing. Regardless of that, how crazy have these past few months been? It's been quite a wild ride, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. This is the type of stuff I'll be telling my grandchildren. I can honestly say that a few months ago when I first admitted my feelings for Lor I never imagined that things would have turned out the way they did. I do like the end results, though, I learned a lot and I have a wonderful girlfriend to boot. Who could ask for anything more? Not me that's for sure. Ultimately, all of us have learned some valuable lessons from this and I'm glad because of that. I can say that the most important thing I learned was that you have to believe in yourself and your friends and ride on, no matter what comes your way. Anyway, I'm going to get back to the party and hang out with the guys some more, but you know some how I feel that in ten years say, I'm going to be doin' the same thing. Well, later days."  
  
  
  
End of Alternate Chapter Eighteen  
  
This is the first part of the original ending. There are two parts, and I would have both parts up, but I'm an idiot and I left the second part on a different computer. I'm not very patient so I decided to post the first part now instead of waiting to get both parts together and post them at the same time. So, I'll have the entire original ending up soon just bare with my stupidity. Honestly, this whole ending should have been up on All Hallows Eve, but I really wasn't thinking at all. Anyway, keep readin' and reviewin'. 


	21. As We March Into The Future

The Feeling - Alternate Chapter Nineteen: As We March Into The Future  
  
Tino drove down the familiar street very slowly looking for a parking space. He looked at his watch and then turned to Lor in the passenger seat.  
  
"Alright, it looks like we are gonna be right on time as usual. Perfect timing every year, oh yeah, that's what it's all about."  
  
Lor chuckled slightly, "You get so excited over such little things."  
  
"Punctuality is a sign of a gentleman, my good lady," Tino responded with a fake sophisticated air in his voice.  
  
"Hey, just because I'm in a dress don't start calling me a lady. I'm not too big a fan of dresses, which is why I practically never wear them," Lor responded.  
  
"No one told you to wear one. I mean the only other times I can remember you in a dress are my mom's wedding to Dixon and our own wedding four years back," Tino commented as he started to park.  
  
"I guess that's true, but I felt like wearing a dress for the party this year."  
  
"Why? You have never worn one in the past to my mom's New Years Eve party." Tino asked.  
  
Lor went to answer, but she was interrupted by a small voice from behind her, "Mommy, are we going into grandma's?"  
  
Lor turned to the small boy sitting behind her and said, "Yes dear, in a moment. Just hang tight with your sister."  
  
Lor pointed to the baby seated next to him as she finished.  
  
"Like I was going to say, I'm wearin' a dress because tonight is a special New Year's Eve," Lor said slightly smiling.  
  
"It is? What makes this one special?" Tino asked.  
  
Lor smiled wide and said, "This is the tenth anniversary of our first New Year's as a couple, and it's when you said that this would be our time."  
  
"Could we please go inside now?" an impatient voice called out.  
  
Tino looked to the way back of the van, "Have some patience, Carver! Geez."  
  
Carver mumbled something and got himself an elbow in the side from Tish who was sitting next to him and giving him a stare. Everyone piled out of the van with Lor carrying her baby daughter and Tino holding his son's hand.   
  
"Ahhh, feels good to walk up this walkway once again," Tino commented.  
  
"You say that every time we come here," Lor said.  
  
"Yeah I know. That's because it feels good every time. I grew up in this house and it feels good to come back."  
  
In those ten years a lot had changed, and yet things still seemed to stay the same. Tino and Lor had gotten married and both lived together in a house on the edge of town with their two children, Kain and Mindy. Tino had become a writer of comic books and novellas, and Lor had become a minor league softball player. As for Carver, he landed his dream job as a shoe designer after Dixon put in a good word for him at Tommy Hugo's. In addition to that, he had recently become engaged to none other than Dixon's daughter, Moira, after Dixon put in a good word for him again. While Carver had gotten a career and planned on settling down, Tish was still in school. Not just any schooling though, she was on her way to her doctorate. She had chosen to get a PhD in English Literature before plans for marriage and a definite career choice. She was still deciding on becoming a poet or an actress. Despite all their different paths, the four still were regulars at the ever-changing pizza shop, and their synchronization remained intact.  
  
"Man, I can't wait to get some food. I haven't eaten all day, and I'm starving! Plus, Dixon makes the best food in the world," Carver said licking his lips.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I love eating Dixon's food. It certainly beats the food that I am used......" Tino trailed off as he caught Lor's eyes burning a hole into him.  
  
Lor knocked on the door and it was promptly answered by Dixon.  
  
"Well, look who it is. We're glad you could make it, come on in."  
  
The group entered and when they did Tino's mom rushed right over to them.  
  
"Oh what a warm welcome, Mom!" Tino said stretching his arms out to hug her.  
  
However, she passed right by him and hugged Mindy instead.  
  
"My, the love in this house is overwhelming," Tino commented flatly.  
  
"Oh sorry, honey. I didn't notice you were there," Tino's mom said, "And look who you have with you, it's little Kain."  
  
"Hello, grandma," Kain answered.  
  
Mrs. Tonitini picked him up and carried him into the living room and everyone else followed.  
  
"Here let me take, Mindy so you can take a load off and enjoy yourself," Dixon offered.  
  
"Oh, are you sure? I don't want to trouble you," Lor responded.  
  
"Think nothing of it. I love playing with the little kids," Dixon said picking up Mindy.  
  
Lor joined the others standing around at the food table.  
  
"Nothing like this traditional New Year's Eve party. I tell ya, this the best way to end the year. Every year I have a great time here. Good food, good friends, and good champagne, yep this is the way to see in the New Year," Carver said in between stuffing his face with food.  
  
"I definitely agree with you on that, Carv. Having all my friends and family here it makes me happy and relaxed allowing me to reflect on the past year and look forward to the future," Tino commented.  
  
"Definitely, after working hard in school it feels good to relax and just hang out here. I love these parties because they are the most fitting end possible to the year. I look forward to this even more than my birthday," Tish added.  
  
"I know I'm glad that even after all these years we are still here every New Year's Eve and we ring in the New Year together," Lor commented.  
  
"Of course, we are the quintessential quad after all. We are friends to the end and in ten, twenty, thirty years, we will still be ringing in the New Year together," Tino said.  
  
"Well, unless of course one of us dies in ten, twenty, thirty years."  
  
"Yeah, but what are the chances of that happening?" Tino responded.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and in walked Moira.  
  
"Hey, if it isn't my fiancé," Carver called out to her.  
  
Moira walked over to them and grabbed Carver's hand.  
  
"Hey sis, I haven't seen you in awhile. Congratulations on your engagement to Carv. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a good guy," Tino said with a smirk.  
  
Moira chuckled a little and said, "Thanks, bro. I sure hope he is a good guy I'm goin on my dad's word and yours now too."  
  
Carver stared at the two not very amused by their joking.  
  
"Ahem. Since I see I'm not appreciated here. I guess I'll just leave."  
  
"Oh lighten up. You know we are only joking. I know you are a good guy. I mean how could someone who knows so much about shoes not be a good guy?" Moira said.   
  
Carver smiled, "That's right. You can tell I'm a good guy just by looking at me. My shoes alone tell you that."  
  
Tino, Tish, and Lor rolled their eyes, but Carver ignored them and fixated himself on Moira instead.  
  
"Hey, I'll catch you guys later. I want to talk to Moira for a bit," Carver said walking away.  
  
The three nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"I have to say those two make the perfect couple. I've never met two people more into shoes than them. In a way, I'm anticipating and also fearing the day they have a child," Tino commented.  
  
Lor and Tish both agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take my leave for the time being and discuss some poetry and literature with Dixon. Hopefully, some of our discussion will rub off on your daughter in these early, impressionable years," Tish said leaving Tino and Lor exchanging glances.  
  
"It looks like it's just us for the time being. This used to be a very familiar setting before we had children. I like this peace and quiet," Tino commented.  
  
"Yeah, but I would take our children over this peace and quiet any day. It will be wonderful watching them grow up, and of course they can benefit from our knowledge of maturing."  
  
"Yeah, but we won't have to worry about that for some time. Kain's only three years old and Mindy is just six months old. But you are right, though, when the time comes I want to make sure that these kids to learn from us. My hope is that I can be as a good a parent to these kids as my mom has been to me."  
  
"I have faith in you, Tino. And of course, it's not like you are alone. We are a team, remember? I think that between the two of us we will do just fine."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right. We have worked together well so far, and we'll raise our kids just right. Enough of that, let's get something to drink and celebrate New Year's Eve."  
  
The party continued on into the night approaching midnight. Everyone danced and talked the night away throughout the house, but everyone gathered together once midnight was a few minutes. Everyone that is, except Kain and Mindy who had fallen asleep earlier. The countdown sounded off and everyone broke into song and dance at the stroke of midnight. The four friends all gathered together and Tino filled their glasses with champagne and proposed a toast.  
  
"Here is to good friends," Carver said.  
  
"And to good family," Tish offered.  
  
"And to good times," Lor added.  
  
"May they all continue as we march into the future," Tino finished.  
  
The four tapped their glasses together and drank up. They all looked at each other and smiled knowing that they couldn't ask for anything more than for moments like these.  
  
As he looked at his friends Tino couldn't help but think, "This is it. Good friends, good times, yeah that's what it's all about. It's still our time."  
  
Tino smiled wide as he looked through a window, up at the sky and thought, "Later days."  
  
THE END  
  
Okay, that ends that. Now everything has been posted and this story concludes for real this time. Remember though, that this is just an alternate ending. The definitive ending resides in chapters 18 and 19. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who read this story. I'm very appreciative of any and all support I received. It all means a lot to me, and so I thank you once again. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story, I know I enjoyed writing it. And though this story may be done now, I am certainly not. I have already started work on a new Weekenders fic. I'm here for the long run. Remember to keep readin' and reviewin'. Later days! 


End file.
